Screwing With Everything
by xXAli-FanXx
Summary: Kyuubi cheats on Sasuke and Sasuke gets back at him by using his little brother. But Sasuke never expected to fall this hard. The only people suppose to get hurt were Kyuubi and perhaps his younger brother. So why does Sasuke end up heart broken? Read and find out! Yaoi! SasuNaru: UNDER REVISIONS AFTER RSS IS COMPLETE I WILL REVISE AND CONTINUE THIS ONE! It will be finished
1. Finding Out and Step 1

**This plot did not come from any plot bunnies. It came from my inner gay man, Paulo-**

**Paulo: Thank you! Thank you! *wearing tux***

**Ali: As I was saying, since this story was Paulo's idea, don't expect much.**

**Paulo: Yeah don't expec- HEYYYY!**

***Sasuke and his friends and Kyuubi are 21* Naruto and his friends are 19***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Paulo owns the idea and I own Paulo sooo….**

Sasuke Uchiha sat at a table for two in The Sannin waiting for his date. The Sannin was considered the best and most expensive restaurant in Konoha, and it was known for its romantic themes. He had made reservations weeks ago and was finally here, but his date wasn't.

They were supposed to be celebrating their anniversary but it didn't seem like it was going to happen, not if his date didn't show up in the next 5 minutes. You probably think it was mean of Sasuke to only give his date five minutes, but it had already been an entire hour and he looked like an idiot who got stood up, so five minutes was his limits. He checked the time on his phone before he got up paid for the bottle of wine he had been drinking from. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the restaurant angrily. He got into his black Mercedes and drove fast enough to be mistaken for a black blur on the street. When he got to his date's house he went onto the porch and stuck his hand under a bunny's removable head and pulled out a key. He opened the door and marched into his lover's room. He noticed that the house was empty and all the lights were off.

He yanked the door open and was shocked at what he found. There was his boyfriend, the one who swore that he wasn't ready to have sex, being pounded into his mattress by his…wait for it… he's freaking best friend. "Kyuubi!" He said dangerously. Kyuubi immediately sat up and covered his naked body, while Suigetsu was scrabbling to put his pants on. "Sasuke, this is-"

"Don't give me that 'it isn't what it looks like' crap. He had his fucking dick in you! How the hell is it not what it looks like?" Sasuke asked harshly, yet he never screamed. He kept his cool even though it was probably something no one could do under these circumstances. Kyuubi only looked down at the bed under him and Suigetsu looked at the floor.

"To top it off, it was my best friend who was doing you on our freaking anniversary." Sasuke growled.

"Throughout our whole relationship, every time we would get physical you would say you weren't ready. I finally figured out why huh? God, I could accept the fact that you were sleeping with someone else. But today and with Suigetsu? Gosh, you're so fucked up." Sasuke said rubbing his fingers on his temple, trying to sooth the oncoming headache.

"Hey, he is not fucked up just because he didn't want to sleep with you." Suigetsu said defending his secret lover. Sasuke glared at him. "You." He said pointing a finger at him. "You can just shut the fuck up. We hung out yesterday; I told you what I was going to for our anniversary. You helped me plan it out for fuck's sake and here you are fucking my boyfriend's – no my ex-boyfriends – brains out. So don't talk to me acting all high and mighty trying to impress that red headed piece of trash that you stuck your dick in."

"How long has this been going on?" Sasuke asked. Kyuubi opened his mouth to object to answering but Sasuke stopped him. "How fucking long has this shit been going on?" he hissed.

"10 months." Kyuubi mumbled. Sasuke's eyes widened, then he started to chuckle.

"10 months huh, and I didn't notice at all." He chuckled. "We've been dating for a year now and it's been going on for 10 months, which means that we dated for 2 months truthfully. God you're such a bitch." Sasuke said still chuckling. Kyuubi's face scrunched up in anger.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"No, you shut up. You have no freaking right getting angry at me. The only thing I've done is shower you in gifts, tell you I love you, and give you everything you ever wanted. Now let's see what you've done for me. You've cheated on me for most of our relationship, with my best friend, wait sorry, my _ex_ best friend, no least, took all the presents with a smile on your face, never said I love you back, and all this when? On our freaking anniversary, that's when." Sasuke said gritting his teeth, his eyes showing the smallest tint of red.

"I haven't done anything wrong, well maybe to you I have, I caught you with Suigetsu's pea sized dick up your loose ass." Sasuke said he was more than aware that his argument was turning childish and immature but he could care less, he just had his heart ripped out and stomped on, so sue him.

"Suigetsu is bigger than you wi-"

"How would you know bitch? You've never slept with me, hell you've never let me leave more than 2 hickies on your neck." Sasuke cut in. "You can all go to hell, and Suigetsu, my last words of advice to you as a friend. You might want to make sure Kyuubi isn't cheating on you, he's a whore so you never know." Sasuke said as he slammed the door. He walked out the house and slammed the front door as well, the poor door almost falling off the hinges.

He got into his car, GPS-ed the nearest bar and drove there like a maniac. He got to the bar and music blasted through the open windows. He immediately went in and ordered the strongest drink they had, and he drank five shots of it. He was feeling tipsy and started to gaze around the bar. The alcohol was helping in dulling his pain.

His eyes were caught in the brightest hair he had ever seen and the deepest bluest eyes, better than the sky itself. The owner of said features was lean and slender, tan and moving his hips to the beat of the music. He was dancing around seductively even if he didn't notice it. Sasuke licked his lips as he got an idea.

If he wasn't drunk yet and if he remembered correctly that was Naruto, Kyuubi's younger virgin brother. And he was single and gay as far as he knew. Sasuke got a revenge filled idea in his head and it was spinning webs like crazy. Kyuubi loved Naruto more than anything else, so why not make Naruto fall in love with him, and then break his heart and send him crying to Kyuubi? He got a good fuck and Kyuubi got what he deserved, everyone wins! Well Sasuke was too tipsy to notice the flaw in his plan, Naruto would end up with a broken heart, but he couldn't care less even if he was sober. He twirled his drink around in his cup, moving the white clear liquid around and around.

"Kyuubi, you are going to regret cheating on me." Sasuke murmured to himself as he downed his drink in one swoop. He got up and left the bar and drove home, setting up his plan in his head with every step he took. This was going to be fun, for Naruto and Kyuubi, not so much, but Sasuke was going to have a hell of a day and that's what he really cared about. He changed and got ready for bed. Sasuke fell asleep easily that night even though he had found out that he was being cheated on.

Step 1:

Sasuke started off his day with a glass of water and some aspirin for the pounding headache that he had. He got over it quickly, his determination to crush Kyuubi motivating him. He dressed in his best fitting jeans and a black short sleeve button up shirt, leaving the top buttons up. He stepped out of his house and into his car and drove to Kyuubi's house. He got the key from the same spot and opened the door. He found Suigetsu and Kyuubi snuggled into the couch. "What are you doing here?" Kyuubi asked angrily.

"Save your bitching, I'm not here for you." Sasuke said quickly as he walked up the stairs to Naruto's room leaving a gaping Kyuubi and Suigetsu in the living room. He was about to knock when he heard Naruto's voice.

"Yea!... They broke up yesterday…I know it's my chance… But what if he turns me down?... he probably still loves Kyuubi… I know that it doesn't matter anymore…I don't love him, I just really like him…Fine I'll try but if I get turned down flat it's your fault…Yeah…bye Hinata." Naruto finished. Sasuke smirked evilly. This was going to be a lot easier than he thought. But the goal was to make Naruto fall in love with him and _then_ break his heart into itty bitty little pieces so Sasuke wasn't going to settle for 'really like'. He waited a while and then knocked. "Come in!" he heard Naruto call.

"Hi Naruto." Sasuke said as he entered. To say Naruto was surprised was an understatement. Why would Sasuke, his brother's ex-boyfriend be here, if he had no business with Kyuubi? Could it be that Sasuke wanted to see him? Naruto unconsciously turned a small shade of pink at his thoughts. Sasuke smirked.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here, Kyuubi's downstairs." Naruto said the last part of his sentence his head hung slightly.

"I don't care about Kyuubi, we broke up." Sasuke said. Naruto immediately raised his head with hope. "So why are you here?" Naruto asked. Sasuke walked across the room and leaned nears Naruto's face. "I'm here cause of you." Sasuke whispered as his breath fanned Naruto's lips. Naruto blushed at his words and the distance between their lips. But he wasn't buying it just yet.

"You just broke up with Kyuubi, he wouldn't tell me why, but it was on bad terms." Naruto said cautiously. Yeah he was happy the guy he liked, liked him back but he was dating his brother just yesterday. _Even better._ Sasuke thought. "The reason we broke up was because I told Kyuubi that I had feelings for you." Sasuke said lying through his teeth as he finally closed the distance between them. He kissed Naruto gently, keeping the kiss chaste. When they broke apart Naruto resembled a tomato. "Really?" Naruto said in a voice filled with hope and innocence, it almost made Sasuke regret what he was going to do. Key word: almost.

"Yes, and I wanted to know if you would like to go on a date." Sasuke said sweetly. Naruto nodded. "Perfect, we'll go anywhere you wanna go; I'll pick you up at 6." Sasuke said as he pecked Naruto's lips before leaving.

He strolled out of the house happily, even though he had been yelled at by his former lover. Step 1 was in motion, and so far it was looking good.

**I'm not sure if this will go very far, maybe 5 chapters, more if I think of more things to add. Review and please give me ideas!**

**Paulo: Oh Sasuke was so hot in the beginning!**

**Ali: I made Kyuubi so mean! .,**

**Kyuubi: I forgive you.**

**Ali: Thank you! *hugs Kyuubi***

**Paulo: What a cry baby. Tch.**

**R&R Ja Ne Everyone!**


	2. The Date

**Sorry I haven't updates in a while I was busy with Sasuke-sama!**

**Paulo: You just like fucking with me. When it was Mr. Buttons and Earl's ideas, you updated every day! But if it's my idea, you torture my fans!**

**Ali: You nag a lot. You could be a housewife.**

**Disclaimer: I own Paulo, my bed, my computer and everything else in my room. There's no Naruto in my room so I don't own that.**

Naruto was currently getting ready for his date; he wore black skinny jeans that hugged his ass and an orange wife beater under a black button up shirt. He also wore Nike black high tops. "Hey, Naruto, where'd you- woah. Where are you going like that?" Kyuubi asked as he entered his little brother's room. "On a date." Naruto said happily until he remembered who he was going on a date with. Kyuubi then gave Naruto a motherly look. "With who exactly?" Kyuubi asked.

"Uhh, Hinata." Naruto lied, his left eyebrow quirking up a bit. Kyuubi narrowed his eyes at his little brother. "Why are you lying?" Kyuubi asked. "I'm not." Naruto defended, there goes the eyebrow again. "Yes you are! Your eyebrow does this twitching thingy when you lie." Kyuubi said. Busted.

"I can't tell you." Naruto said. Kyuubi put his hands on his hips. "And why not?" he asked. "Cause you'd start getting angry." Naruto answered. "Tell me." Kyuubi growled. "No."

"Naruto!"

"Yes, Aniki?"

"Tell me!"

"Nope. I'm good."

"Tell me." "No" "Tell me" "No" "Tell me" "Sasuke." Tell me, wait. What?!" Kyuubi exploded. Naruto winced and then heard the doorbell. "Oh, that's him." he said before dashing to the door only to be stopped by Kyuubi grabbing him by the collar. "You are not going." Kyuubi growled. Naruto's eyes narrowed something that rarely happened unless our innocent Naruto was really mad. "I am to." Naruto said immaturely and he struggled against his brother's grip.

"Naruto, he is probably using you to get to me, the only thing you are going to accomplish is getting hurt by that low life prick!" Kyuubi said. "Sasuke is not a low life prick!" Naruto said. "Just because you don't like him because he dumped you doesn't mean that I can't like him!" Naruto said as he got out of Kyuubi's grip and raced towards the door. But Kyuubi being older and faster reached it before he did and opened the door. He found Sasuke standing there in denim jeans and a blue plaid short sleeve shirt with a long sleeve white shirt underneath. He looked sexy and Kyuubi felt a twinge of regret at seeing his ex. Maybe cheating on him wasn't such a good idea. No, no you have Suigetsu Kyuubi thought angrily.

"Naruto is not going." Kyuubi said as he held Naruto in his arm behind the door, his hand covering his mouth. "Really?" Sasuke asked skeptical. "SO you can leave, and take that stupid plan of yours with you. I am not letting you hurt Naruto." Kyuubi said. Naruto stopped struggling to listen to Sasuke's answer.

"What plan? Oh don't tell me, you lied to your own little brother, did you turn him against me?" Sasuke asked playing coy. Kyuubi's eyes narrowed he knew Sasuke wasn't stupid. Sasuke probably knew Naruto was listening. "Don't fuck with me Sasuke, you wanted to have sex with me just two days ago." Kyuubi said smugly, Naruto got out of his grip and went upstairs. Sasuke heard the fainting footsteps. "I was acting." He lied to make sure Naruto wasn't there listening. He leaned into Kyuubi who watched him like a snake. He grabbed Kyuubi's groin making him moan slightly. "What are you doing?" he growled out.

"Giving you a little taste of what you're missing." Sasuke said as he nipped Kyuubi's ear lobe and kissed his neck. "Ahh!" Kyuubi moaned softly. Sasuke pulled away from a blushing Kyuubi, "Now you know a bit of what I'll do to your little brother when I make his little tight virgin ass mine." Sasuke said smugly before leaving the front porch. Kyuubi slammed the door and headed upstairs to tell Naruto what a jackass he was. Sasuke was leaving when he heard a loud rustle and a thump. He looked over to a tall tree and saw a rustling bush.

He walked over and found Naruto kneeling down on all fours, rubbing his ass. "Oww, that hurt." He whined. Sasuke took in his ass, much better than Kyuubi. He placed his hands over another tan, jean clad cheek and rubbed. "I'll make it better." He said huskily into Naruto's ear. Naruto squealed and blushed. He turned around to a chuckling Sasuke. "Too cute." Sasuke chuckled. Naruto blushed more. "T-teme!" he said. "Sasuke kneeled down. "Dobe." He said before he kissed his nose and helped him up.

"So where do you want to go?" Sasuke said as he opened the door of his car for Naruto. Naruto got in and looked at him. "There is a fair in town for the week; I was thinking we could go there." Naruto said. "Okay." Sasuke said and closed the door. He walked to the other side of his car to get into his driver's side. "NARUTO!" he heard Kyuubi yell. He looked up at the house for the nearest window and saw the redhead flaming with anger. He gave him a triumphant smirk as he got into his car and drove away.

They got to the fair in record time. Naruto's eyes shined with such childlike innocence as they roamed around the fair grounds. _He actually seems cute and sweet…Shit! No Sasuke you cannot, and will not develop any feelings for him. _"Absolutely not." Sasuke said the last part of his determined thoughts out loud. "Are you sure you don't want to play?" Naruto asked again. Sasuke looked at him. "Oh I do, sorry; it's just that my train of thought was somewhere else." Sasuke said as he began to follow Naruto to a random game booth.

It was one of those games where you had to get multiple rings onto the tops of bottles. They ordered a bucket for both of them and began tossing rings. Naruto got two rings on the surrounding bottles and got a refill for it. Sasuke, being and Uchiha, used the last ring and threw it at the bottle in the middle, not missing a beat. He won a giant plush nine-tailed fox and gave it to Naruto. Naruto squealed in delight and pecked Sasuke on the cheek, being the innocent little uke he was. Sasuke smiled softly at him as they walked towards another booth, not even noticing the smile on his face until Naruto blushed at him.

They played another game which consisted of fishing with a big magnetic pole and small medal fishes whose mouths opened repeatedly and closed after 10 seconds. Naruto had a hard time holding the pole so Sasuke being the coy devil he was wrapped his arms around Naruto and helped him hold the pole. They caught 4 fishes and got a small prize, since you had to catch 10 to win a big prize. That was hard when Naruto was practically grinding his ass in Sasuke without even realizing it. Sasuke however did notice and was trying to cover up a growing hard-on with a small plush snake. It was hard, in more ways than one.

They played in a few more booths before they got hungry. They went to a small food stand and they ordered a large drink and two Miso Ramens. Naruto inhaled his and ate what Sasuke didn't finish. Sasuke licked the remaining noodles from the corners of Naruto's mouth making said boy blush. _He's so cute when he blushes. _Sasuke found himself thinking. Then Naruto dragged him onto roller coasters, where he held onto Sasuke for dear life. They went on all sorts of rides and he found himself actually enjoying the time that he was spending with Naruto. They finally made it to the last ride of the day which was the big and sparkling Ferris wheel. Naruto sat opposite of Sasuke and watched out the window. The cart was red inside, with little pink hearts and a gold plaque that read 'Reach the Tip and Give a Kiss'. Sasuke snorted at the stupidity of the idea. They went up fairly quickly and Sasuke saw that he was unconsciously admiring Naruto. He took in his vibrant yellow locks and his deep sapphire eyes, and the tan skin that disappeared under his clothes. He found himself wanting to know more about Naruto than what met the eye.

They began to reach the top and Sasuke was now sitting next to Naruto who was still busy oohing and ahhing at the sights below him to notice Sasuke. They were at the top and Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, "We're at the…" Naruto trailed off as he got caught in Sasuke's deep coal black eyes. "top." Naruto finished whispering. Sasuke leaned in and captured Naruto's lips in a real sweet kiss. Naruto's eyelids fluttered close and he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck. Fireworks shot up outside and snapped Sasuke out of his trance. He pulled away and Naruto was blushing. He could feel his heart beat going crazy in his chest, like his heart suddenly wanted to come out and say hi to the world. He mentally cursed himself for getting excited over a small innocent kiss; this didn't even happen with Kyuubi.

"Thanks for the date." Naruto said as he looked at Sasuke as they descended. "My pleasure." Sasuke answered as he unconsciously smiled again. "You should smile more often." Naruto said. Sasuke then frowned. "I was smiling?" he asked. Naruto laughed a bit, "And you call me the dobe." He said. "Shut up dobe." Sasuke retorted. "Teme!" Naruto growled. They came to a stop and they got off. Together they walked back to Sasuke's car but bumped into Naruto's friends.

"Hinata, Sakura, Sai, Neji, Kiba, Ino, this is Sasuke." Naruto introduced. "Who is he?"Sai asked rather rudely. Naruto blushed and started to stutter. "I'm his boyfriend." Sasuke finally said for him as he wrapped his arms around Naruto possessively. For some reason, unknown to Sasuke, the whole group turned to look at Sai, holding their breaths. "Nice to meet you." Sai said with a fake smile. Sasuke glared at him but said the sentence back at him out of courtesy. Naruto let out his breath relieved.

"Oh you guys are on a date." Kiba said like he had discovered something nobody else knew. "We'll leave you then." They said before they left. Sai was the last to leave before he glared at Sasuke and gave a lustful look at Naruto. Sasuke found himself growing steadily jealous. "Who was Sai?" Sasuke asked as they got in the car. "Oh he was my ex; we broke up a while ago." Naruto said sheepishly rubbing the back off his head. "Oh." Sasuke said as he started the car and his fingers tightened around the wheel. They drove to Naruto's house in silence.

When they got there Kyuubi was waiting for Naruto. "Get in here!" he growled as he swung the door open. Naruto, even though he was being yelled at angrily, had a smile on his face. "OK." Naruto said as he turned around and kissed Sasuke long for a goodbye. Kyuubi's jaw dropped and he immediately felt jealousy works into his system. Sasuke had started to think he might be liking the blonde when he saw Kyuubi jealous, those feelings disappeared somehow in a weird way. He smirked into the kiss and squeezed Naruto's ass, loving the look on Kyuubi's face. Naruto squealed and muttered a 'teme' under his breath and went inside blushing and grinning. Kyuubi closed the door behind him.

"Stop this." He said. "Stop what?" Sasuke asked innocently. "Stop toying with his feelings, you don't even like him." Kyuubi said angrily. "No, Kyuubi, I'm not going to stop. I'm going to break your little brother's heart, and you'll be crawling back to me." Sasuke said. He pulled Kyuubi closed to his body with little protest. "You are going to regret not letting me fuck your cute little ass." Sasuke said kneading Kyuubi's ass. Kyuubi moaned softly.

"When you come running back, you're going to be the one hurting your little brother, not me. Well no as much as you." Sasuke grinding their groins together. He kissed Kyuubi hard on the lips. "You're going to regret cheating on me." Sasuke said. Kyuubi whined at the lost of Sasuke's lips. His eyes were clouded with lust. "Pathetic, you're already lusting after me." Sasuke said as he let go of Kyuubi. He got into his car and touched his lips. He couldn't help but think that Kyuubi's lips weren't nearly as soft or as pink as Naruto's.

**There it is another chapter!**

**Paulo: Yay, don't worry fans! I will make her update sooner!**

**Ali: As if you could.**

**Paulo: Do you really want to go there? *holds up torture objects***

**Ali: I promise a new chapter tomorrow!**

**R&R Ja Ne Everyone!**


	3. I'm Not Screwed Just Yet!

**Ello! Stud muffins of the world!**

**Paulo: You liar!**

**Ali: I was being helf hostage on a family trip, I couldn't update!**

**Paulo: Why didn't you just bring your laptop?**

**Ali: O.O, I probably should have done that, hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the creativity in this story, not the characters or the show where this idea was born from.**

Sasuke was planning on sleeping in today; since he didn't have to work and his classes weren't until later this afternoon, but he way his phone kept ringing madly it was clear that that was not going to happen. He picked it up and saw that he had eight missed calls from Kyuubi, and two messages telling him to come over. He raised an eyebrow at his phone, now why would Kyuubi want to meet with him? He pondered it for a bit before throwing caution to the wind and got up to change into faded blue jeans and a white t shirt with a grey hoody with the Uchiha emblem on the back. He grabbed his car keys, phone and drove to the Uzumaki house hold.

He knocked on the door and was greeted by a friendly Kyuubi who beckoned him inside. He sat on the couch in front of Kyuubi who smiled at him. He heard the slightest shuffling and his eyes darted to the corner where he saw blonde hair. So this is what this about. Kyuubi was just trying to trick him to getting him to reveal his plans in front of Naruto. Well it wasn't going to happen.

"Why did you want to meet me Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked coldly. Kyuubi stood up and went and sat in Sasuke's lap. This cause Sasuke's heart to start beating the tiniest bit faster. Kyuubi smiled sincerely, "You were right, Sasuke." Kyuubi admitted as he purred Sasuke's name. These little ministrations were going straight to Sasuke's groin, but he didn't seem affected on the outside. "About." He asked stoically. "Stop playing around Sasuke, we both know what I'm talking about, Naruto already went to his classes. So we are completely alone. I want you Sasuke." Kyuubi purred as he licked the shell of Sasuke's ear. "That's too bad, I don't." Sasuke said as he shoved Kyuubi off his lap.

Kyuubi looked shocked, then heard shuffling and turned to face his little brother. "Can't you give it a rest Kyuubi?" He asked sadly with tears in his eyes. Kyuubi's eyes widened. "Naruto, it's not like that." Kyuubi said as he approached his brother, he reached his hand out to comfort his little brother, but it was only swatted away. "Sasuke likes me, why does that bother you so much?!" Naruto asked as he glared at his brother. Sasuke felt a pang in his heart at seeing tears in Naruto's big blue eyes but forced it to go away. "Naruto," Kyuubi started.

"I don't want to hear it, just leave me alone." Naruto said as he walked out the door. Kyuubi looked pained. Sasuke passed him and smirked at him and followed Naruto. He put on a concerned face and raced after Naruto who had walked into his orange buggy. "Naruto!" he called with faked concern, though a part of him kept telling him that it wasn't fake. It goes without say that he ignored that part of him. He knocked on the window and Naruto turned to look at him, small tears rolling down from his eyes. Sasuke felt worry whelm up inside him for real. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked as he opened the door. Naruto shook his head, "Why is Kyuubi so bent on proving that you're a bad guy?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head, "I don't know." He lied. He leaned in and gave Naruto a sweet chaste kiss. "I only like you; I don't feel anything for Kyuubi." He lied through his teeth. "I like you too." Naruto said and let Sasuke kiss him again.

"Well I should get to class." Naruto said as he broke their kiss. Sasuke nodded and closed Naruto's car door and watched him drive away and turn a corner. He smirked and went back inside to where Kyuubi was sitting on the couch. He tackled him, pinning him under him. "Nice try." He said as he kissed Kyuubi's neck. "S-Sasuke?!" Kyuubi asked surprised. "Who else?" Sasuke asked smugly as he continued to nip at Kyuubi. "St-stop!" Kyuubi said. Sasuke chuckled into Kyuubi's neck.

"Are you sure you want me too," Sasuke asked as he cupped Kyuubi's growing arousal, "Because this part doesn't agree with you." He said as he kneaded the tender growing flesh. "Nnngh!" Kyuubi groaned as he bucked up into Sasuke's hand, who pulled away. "You actually thought you would trick me, you underestimate me Kyuubi." Sasuke said as he stuck his hand under Kyuubi's shirt to play with his nipples. There was a knock on the door and someone began to call for Naruto. "Hel-" Kyuubi was cut off with Sasuke's lips in a rough kiss. "Are you sure you want to do that? Naruto's older brother, doing this with his boyfriend, you don't want to hurt Naruto anymore, do you?" Sasuke asked as he pinched Kyuubi's pebbled nipple making him gasp.

"N-no." Kyuubi responded as he gave a long low moan. "You're such a good little whore." Sasuke said as he grinded their clothed cocks together. "Ahh…ugh…mmmnghh!" Kyuubi moaned. "Ngh." Sasuke groaned as he began to grind harder. Unknown to them there was someone looking through the window.

"Shit." They muttered to themselves as they ran to tell Naruto.

"Ple-please!" Kyuubi moaned as he started to thrust up against Sasuke in desperate need for release. Sasuke grinded harder and faster and began to knead Kyuubi's ass. _This is so fucked up!_ A part of Sasuke yelled. Sasuke ignored it and grinded faster. He kissed Kyuubi hard on the lips as they came together, staining their pants. "Mmmffhh!" Kyuubi's moan of release was muffled by Sasuke's lips. "Mafufo." Sasuke moaned into Kyuubi's mouth. His eyes cracked open , but Kyuubi didn't notice as he tried to come down from his high. _Shit, did I just moan Naruto's name? This is not good. _Sasuke thought as he got up, leaving a panting Kyuubi on the couch. He looked out the window and saw no one so he went to his car and drove home; he had some serious thinking to do.

~~~~~~~~~With Our Blonde Uke~~~~~~~~

"Naruto!"

Naruto turned to see a figure running towards him as he entered the college gates. "Hey Sai." He said as said person caught up with him. "Naruto, you are not going to believe what I am going to tell you." Sai said as he took deep breaths. Naruto raised an eyebrow innocently, "What is it?" he asked. Sai looked at him and told him what he saw. "You're right, I don't believe that." Naruto said angrily as he walked into the building, and to his locker. Sai looked at him pleadingly. "It's the truth." Sai said.

"It probably isn't what you saw; Kyuubi was probably just trying to seduce Sasuke again." Naruto said as he took out his algebra text book. "Why would he?" Sai asked.

"Because, Sasuke dumped him for me." Naruto explained. Sai raised an eyebrow and then shook his head. "Even if that's what happened, Sasuke was on top of Kyuubi, pinning him under him." Sai said again. Naruto glared at him. "No Sai, he wasn't. If you're going to accuse my boyfriend of cheating on me at least give me some proof." Naruto said as he walked away leaving a confused Sai.

Sai then smirked. "I could use this for myself, Naruto's going to find out sooner or later, and when he's vulnerable, I make him mine." He said to himself as he followed Naruto's leaving form with an evil smirk on his lips.

Naruto sat down at his desk in his first period class; he had some time to himself, since Kakashi-sensei was always late. Why would Sai and Kyuubi say such bullshit about Sasuke, maybe Kyuubi put Sai up to it? Naruto wasn't sure but he was growing tired of it. He really liked Sasuke, why couldn't everyone just be happy for him? Everyone was trying to pin him against Sasuke and it was beginning to get to him confused. But he knew one thing, he liked Sasuke and Sasuke liked him and that was all he needed. He smiled as he opened his notebook and got ready for class.

"Hey, Naruto." Sai called as he sat next to Naruto. "What?" Naruto asked a little angrily. Sai smirked inwardly. "You're right; I shouldn't make fall accusations against your boyfriend without any proof. I'm sorry." Sai apologized. Naruto immediately smiled and nodded. "Yeah I forgive you, thanks Sai." Naruto said. Sai smiled at him, _You're mine._ He thought. Then Kakashi appeared in the room and started to teach the lesson. Naruto's day went uneventful and he went home shortly after class, though he dreaded having to deal with Kyuubi when he did. He was also upset that they had a fight just before tomorrow.

When he got home he noticed Kyuubi was upstairs. He looked into his room and saw Kyuubi packing. "Where are you going?" he asked. Kyuubi looked up at him. "Oh you're home, I'm sorry, but I have to go for a week because of my job." Kyuubi said. Naruto's eyes widened. "But, tomorrow is…"

"I know." Kyuubi said with a small smile on his face. "I tried to get out of it but I couldn't, they need me to close the deal and I have to go. I guess you will just have to say hi to mom and dad for me." Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded sadly.

~~~~~~~~~Sasuke~~~~~~~~~~

"Shit!" Sasuke yelled as he punched the wall. _Why would I moan Naruto's name, I don't have any feelings for him, just Kyuubi. Why would I do that? Why is he affecting me? _Sasuke thought angrily, he felt so frustrated. He had started this plan just to make Kyuubi jealous but he was beginning to feel sorry for the blonde, he wanted to get to know him and be with him and that was definitely not a part of his plan. He was getting worried, was he going to be able to get his revenge against Kyuubi?

"Damn it!" he yelled as he kicked the wall and began to pace. He came to an abrupt stop. "I like the dobe." Sasuke said and then glared at the air. This was not suppose to happen. How could this happen anyways? He still had feelings for Kyuubi, maybe not as much as he used to but he still loved Kyuubi, right? He had to. If he didn't then why would it hurt for him to find out he was being cheated on by him, why did he want Kyuubi so much if he didn't love him? He was starting to get seriously confused. Now that he started to think about it, when he found out that Kyuubi was cheating on him he was just angry, not heartbroken. And those feelings were directed more to his best friend than Kyuubi. Sasuke really like Naruto, shit, he was screwed. But, then he realized something.

He was perfectly okay. He could like Naruto all he wanted, and still get his revenge, yeah he might feel a bit guilty but that didn't matter as long as he liked Sasuke. Now, if he fell in love Naruto that's where the problem was going to be. He couldn't not fall in love with Naruto, no matter what, if he did then he was screwed. When you liked someone, it's easy to unlike them, sure you'll feel bad for a day or too but if you fell in love, then it got complicated. It would end badly if Sasuke fell in love with Naruto. And Sasuke wanted to keep everything simple.

He just chose to ignore the small piece in the back of his mind that kept yelling at him: You're Screwed! Big Time!

**There you go! **

**R&R Ja Ne Everyone! **


	4. Present

**Hello my darling fans!**

**Paulo: They came for me moron.**

**Ali: No they came for me!**

**Paulo: Who thought of this whole story?**

**Ali: You.**

**Paulo: Thought so.**

**Ali: Who typed this story?**

**Paulo: Damn it…you.**

**Ali: *smirks***

**Disclaimer: I own me myself and I, Naruto was not listed in the things I own.**

Sasuke was knocking on Naruto's door but wasn't getting any answer so he just let himself into the empty house. He went into Naruto's room, zip, zero, nada. So he thought maybe he'd mess with Kyuubi a bit but his room was the same. He checked everyone room in the house and it was the same in each one. He went into the kitchen a bright orange post-it on the fridge caught his attention. He took it and saw it wasn't Kyuubi's hand writing, it was Naruto's, it looked like chicken-scratch and even though it certainly wasn't the neatest handwriting or the fanciest, it fit Naruto. Sasuke smiled at the thought.

_If u get home early for some reason & ur readin this and I'm not home, I'm at the cemetery already, I left at 8 am. – Naruto _

Sasuke's brows furrowed, why would Naruto be at the cemetery? He looked around the kitchen and came across a calendar. The date, October 10th, was circled in a red ink. It read Naruto's birthday and Cemetery at 8. Sasuke stuck the note on the fridge and left the house, locking it and putting the spare key were it belonged. He got into his car and drove to the cemetery. Who could Naruto possibly be visiting at the cemetery and on his birthday no less? Sasuke felt his stomach churn at the thought of his dobe being sad on his birthday; on top of that Kyuubi was clearly gone and would be for some time. He made his way out to the cemetery and asked the gate keeper if he had seen a small blonde blue-eyed 19 yr old. "You mean Naruto. Yeah poor kid visits his parents every year and on his birthday too. He always blamed himself for their death. Kushina and Minato where kind people, such a shame they died so young, and when Naruto was only 6." The man said as he had a solemn on his face.

Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto's parents died on his birthday? How could Naruto be so happy all the time? Sasuke bought two bouquets of white carnations and orange cosmos. He walked through the cemetery, a passive look on his face as he passed multiple graves. He kept walking past graves with flowers, some wilted and some fresh, until he saw a hunched over boy with spiky yellow hair. He could tell that was Naruto from where he was standing. He could see that he was sitting in front of two graves, each had a bouquet of yellow roses and red roses, and he was hugging his knees, his face buried in them and his eyes only peering at the graves stones in front of him. He walked over, knowing that Naruto had yet to notice him behind him. He placed the two bouquets on the graves and caught Naruto's attention. "Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked surprised.

"Visiting my boyfriend's parents." Sasuke said as he sat behind Naruto and settled him in his lap, his knees at Naruto's side. "I heard from the gate keeper that it's your birthday and your parent's death anniversary." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Naruto and rested his chin on the top of his head. "Yeah." Naruto answered leaning into Sasuke's body.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened to them?" Sasuke asked. "No." Naruto said. "It happened when I was five; it was my birthday so really I was six…"

_A six-year old Naruto sat by the kitchen table, presents littered around him. Kyuubi was there with him. He was jumping up and down in anticipation. He wanted to open his presents so badly, but he had to wait. His parents weren't home yet and they said that he needed to open their presents when they were there. His parents wanted to see the look on his face when he did._

_ His small hand reached out for the large box only to be swatted away by his brother. He gave him a pleading look but Kyuubi only told him no. "Mommy and daddy aren't here yet." Kyuubi said. Naruto pouted before he lightened up and went for the telephone in the living room. He dialed his mother's cell phone number by heart and pressed the large phone to his small ear and listened to the dial tone. There was a pause before his mother's soothing voice came through the receiver._

_ "Hello?" the voice chirped._

_ "Mommy!" Naruto exclaimed happily. "Will you hurry up and drive faster from Granma's house, I wanna open my presents!" Naruto pleaded. He heard his mother chuckle softly as he looked out the window. He saw the clouds darken and lighting flashed through the skies as rain started to pound down on the land. "Of course sweetie, just hear this; Daddy's hurrying the car up." His mother said as Naruto heard the accelerator on the car being pressed, making the car rumble with life and speed. Naruto giggled. "Thank you mommy." Naruto said. "Anything for you swe-, MINATO! STOP HIT THE BRAKES!" He heard his mother suddenly yell followed by a loud car horn. "KUSHINA, GET DOWN!" he heard his father's voice yell through the phone. "MOMMY, DADDY?!" a scared Naruto asked into the phone, tears swelled in his eyes. He heard the sound of rain, cars honking, metal scraping against each other, tires screeching and then suddenly his mother's voice broke through the phone. "N-Naruto, baby, Remember Mommy and Daddy love you" she said in a weak voice, and then she gasped. "and your brother so, so much." Then her voice no longer spoke through the phone. _

_ "MOMMY!" Naruto yelled into the phone. "DADDY" He continued. He could only hear the sharp sound of the rain thought the phone and faint ambulance sounds. "Mommy, daddy, are you okay?" He whispered into the phone. On the other line Kushina lay on top of her husband, their bodies flew through the windshield, blood plastered on the side of her face and her shirt socked with the crimson liquid. Her husband in the same shape, shards of glass littered around them as they lay on the hood of the pulverized car, so close to the front of the trunk that they had rammed into. Her cell phone was clutched tightly in her blood covered hand near her ear. _

_ The driver of the other car stumbled out, his only injury being a deep cut across the bride of his nose, bleeding heavily. _

_ "Naruto what's wrong, why are you crying?" Kyuubi asked. "Mommy and Daddy love us so, so much." He whispered before curling up into a ball and crying. Thirty minutes passed before a police man arrived at their doorstep, asking the baby sitter where the two children were. Naruto was cuddled into the couch with his brother. They were taken to the police station where they met a therapist who explained to them what happened. _

_ "It's my fault!" Naruto yelled, as tears poured down his eyes. "No, honey it's not." The therapist said. "Yes it is!" Naruto yelled back. "I told them to hurry, I made them crash, I killed them!" Naruto yelled as he cried. _

"After that we lived with Iruka, and my mom and dad's present is still unopened in the back of my closet, he was the driver of the truck mom and dad crashed into. He paid for their funeral, for us. He raised us. He was like a second father to me. I never blamed him, it was my entire fault." Naruto said as he looked at the ground.

"No, it's not." Sasuke said. Naruto turned to face him. "Yes it is! What would you know? I made them hurry in the rain; I heard them die over the phone. I have their last words engrave into my mind!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke looked at him solemnly. "Do you see those graves over there?" he asked as he pointed to large sets of graves surrounded by a red and blue gate. Naruto nodded.

"My whole clan's buried there." Sasuke said. Naruto turned to look at him, eyes wide with tears. "Sasuke, I- I'm so sorry, I never – "

"Don't worry about it; I know how much it hurts. But it's not your fault; you didn't kill your parents." Sasuke said as he cradled Naruto close to him. "How do you know?" he whispered. "I just do, your parents loved you, and they wouldn't want you blaming their deaths on you." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded weakly. "What happened to your clan?" Naruto asked.

"My brother was forced to murder them." Sasuke answered. "Where is he now?" Naruto asked. "He owns Uchiha corps. They caught the real culprit." Sasuke said. "I'm sorry." Naruto said. "It's okay. You didn't do anything wrong." Sasuke said.

"Now come on let's go." Sasuke said as he stood up and lifted Naruto up to. "Where are we going?" Naruto asked as he followed Sasuke out of the graveyard. "Did you forget?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gave him a confused look, before thinking hard and coming up empty. "Forget what?" he asked.

"It's still your birthday dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto's mouth made an o shape before he gave Sasuke a warm smile. Sasuke smiled back. They got in his car and drove to Naruto's house.

"What are we doing?' Naruto asked. "I'm going to bake you a cake." Sasuke said with a straight face that made Naruto burst out laughing. "Shut up, if you tell anyone I will kill you." Sasuke said deadly serious as he started to take out the ingredients. Sasuke poured flour in a bowl and Naruto eyed it. He then picked a little bit up and blew it in Sasuke's face. Sasuke blinked once, twice, and didn't blink again until after he covered Naruto's face in flour. This started an all out flour war until both were covered in the white powder laughing their asses off. "Go clean up dobe, by the time you're done getting all of it out I'll have the cake made." Sasuke ordered as he poured the remainder of the flour into the bowl. "Wait, I missed a spot." Naruto said as he took a tiny bit of flour rubbed it on his lips and kissed Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and pulled the younger boy's body against him. Naruto pulled back. "Got it." he said teasingly as he swiped his tongue over Sasuke's bottom lip. Sasuke's eyes widened at Naruto's bold move but when he finally snapped out of his trance Naruto was already gone. He smiled as he returned to his cake.

Naruto came back down in a t-shirt and shorts and found a cake with orange frosting all over it. "Happy Birthday Naruto" was scrawled on it. Naruto smiled. "No cake yet." Sasuke said as he grabbed Naruto's hand and led him to his room. He made Naruto stand in front of his opened closet, a present in front now. The wrapping paper was worn and had holes in it, the blue box under it showing. "I can't, I've tried. I just can't do it." Naruto said as he looked at the box. He kneeled in front of it longingly, like it might disappear, the last thing, besides photos, he had of his parents.

Sasuke knelt behind him and grabbed Naruto hands; he intertwined their fingers so they were side by side. He led Naruto's trembling hands to the box, and grabbed the edges together. The wrapping paper felt thin and worn, a little like smooth leather. He took their fingers together and ripped the paper off slowly. Naruto's breath quickening as the only thing left was a blue box. Their fingers opened the top and reached in and grabbed the object inside. They took out the orange, nine-tailed, fox plushy out. Naruto's eyes lit up. "They remembered." He whispered to himself.

Sasuke stood up with Naruto, their fingers still together around the plushy as they went down to the living room where the cake sat. They placed the plushy on the couch and their fingers were still intertwined as they cut the cake.

_"Mommy, that's such a pretty fox." A five year Naruto said as he peered through a store window. Kushina and Minato eyed the little toy, in three days it would be Naruto's birthday. "It really is cute." Kushina said as she led the boy away from the window with his father and brother. Smiles already plastered on the parent's faces as they both thought of the way their little boy's face would light up when he opened his present. They could already hear him saying 'they remembered' as he held the toy in his hands. _

***sniffle* **

**Paulo: Tissue?**

**Ali: Thank you. *wipes tears away*.**

**R&R Ja Ne everyone! ^.^**


	5. Kyuubi

**SORRY! I know this chapter is beyond late! I apologize deeply.**

**Paulo: SHAME!**

**B-But, but**

**Paulo: No Buts, no matter how cute! Go and sit in the shame corner.**

***sits in shame corner and grows Mushrooms***

**At least my mushrooms love me. **

***Mushrooms hop away* T~T**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters, zip, zero, nada!**

Two months had passed since Naruto's birthday and Sasuke had gradually started getting closer to him. Kyuubi wasn't very happy about it.

"Sasuke, Naruto's not here." He had said as he answered the door. Sasuke grunted and left. You see, this was what he wasn't happy about, that was like 5 hours ago! Sasuke was ignoring him, completely, even after he had told him that Suigetsu and he broke up. He merely glanced and him and shrugged before going off to find Naruto. Wasn't Sasuke still in love with him, didn't he want to tease him and sexually harass him anymore? Kyuubi had already figured out that he still had feelings for Sasuke, ergo the break up with his lover. He thought that maybe since he was free, Sasuke would just give up his little plans of revenge and take him but so far Sasuke had ignored him completely. He didn't touch him, squeeze his ass, or anything like he used to anymore. The worst part was he wasn't even doing it on purpose.

If he was doing it on purpose Kyuubi would know that he was holding back and still had feelings but Sasuke was oblivious to the fact he had lost interest. But Kyuubi was perfectly aware of it and it pissed him off to no end. Sasuke looked like he had even given up on his plans of revenge. He would see how Sasuke looked at Naruto and how he had stopped teasing him, and grabbing his ass perverted like. They looked like they had really bonded and he had grown to respect Naruto. Now it wasn't fake sweet kisses and whorish touches. It was real, passionate kissing and no more touching unless it was all pure and shit. It made Kyuubi sick.

He loved his little brother with his entire heart yes, but he wanted Sasuke just a little bit more. Plus he knew Naruto didn't love him yet so even if he got Sasuke, he'd get over it. Sasuke still loved him supposedly so no problem there. And even if he liked Naruto the tiniest smidge it wouldn't matter, a few seducing here and a few condoms and lube later and those feelings would go away easily. You'd probably think he was an asshole, but he was desperate, a desperate asshole, who was listening in on Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke had returned when Naruto had arrived and they were currently talking about a date.

"I'll be here in 30 minutes, wear a suit." Sasuke said as he kissed Naruto's forehead. "Mkay." Naruto said as a small pink blush dusted over his nose. After opening his present on his birthday, Sasuke and him ate cake and they just cuddled watching T.V. Sasuke would hold him in his lap and run his fingers through his hair absent mindedly and Naruto would purr at the feeling. He would nuzzle his face in Naruto's neck and deeply breathe in his scent which made Naruto blush. They stayed like that for a few hours but then Sasuke had to leave because his late classes started. Even though he left early Naruto was positive that this birthday was the best he had ever had. He was pulled out of his musings as he heard Sasuke close the front door. He undressed to his orange boxers and started to look through his closet. He went to the back of his closet and looked at two different suits before picking the one he liked best.

It was navy blue, almost black, and velvety soft, with three buttons on the cuff and a little folded clothe in the front breast pocket. He put it on and black loafers with a light blue shirt underneath. He grabbed a light orange tie and tied it around his neck before combing his hair. He looked so fine. Kyuubi came in the room and seemingly glared at the outfit, knowing that his little brother looked good. The doorbell rang and Kyuubi went to answer it. "Sasuke." He acknowledged bored. In his mind he was checking him out with his black suit and his nay blue tie."Hn." Was the great Uchiha's intelligent answer.

"So where are you taking Naruto?" Kyuubi asked. "The Sannin." Sasuke answered as he leaned against the wall of the house waiting for Naruto. "Oh, where we were going to celebrate our anniversary?" Kyuubi asked acting clueless hoping to get some sort of angry or jealous reaction from him. "Yea, it's been around 3 months since we started dated so I figured I'd take him out." Sasuke answered, his eyes weren't even roaming Kyuubi's body like they used to. Kyuubi inwardly fumed, Sasuke hadn't down anything for them when it was there three month anniversary and here he was taking Naruto out to the most expensive and romantic restaurant in Konoha.

"Sasuke, I'm ready." Naruto called as he came down the steps and towards the door. He stopped and took in Sasuke's sexy body in and suit and blushed at his thoughts. "See something you like?" Sasuke teased before wrapping his arm around Naruto and smiling. _He used to smile at me like that,_ Kyuubi though grimly.

"Let's go." Sasuke said and Kyuubi watched them head out the door.

Sasuke parked his car in the parking lot and lead Naruto to the restaurant's entrance. "This is where we're going?" Naruto asked surprised. "Mmhmm" Sasuke answered as he gave the waiter up front the details for his reservation. They got a table in the back, with dimmed lights and their own little private booth shaped like u, sitting next to each other. "This is too much." Naruto complained.

"No it's not." Sasuke reassured him. Naruto was sitting there looking through the menu trying to order the thing that cost less, but everything was expensive. Appetizers cost more than what he made at his part time job! He glared at the offending and pricey menu and Sasuke chuckled at his childish antics. The waitress came and asked them what they'd like to eat and Naruto wasn't sure. On top of costing a lot some of these dished sounded so weird!

"I'll have the three salmon special and he'll have a shrimp linguini Alfredo and a bottle of wine." Sasuke ordered, the waitress nodded and wrote everything down before smiling at them both. "What's shrimp linguini Alfredo, it sounds expensive!" Naruto said. "Relax dobe, it's a date, let me worry about the tab and everything else." Sasuke said as he gently kissed Naruto's anxiety away. Naruto smiled at him and they waited for their meals.

"So how come you aren't the owner of Uchiha corps?" Naruto asked at one point in their conversation. "Itachi was the oldest and he isn't really the owner, more like the co-owner with me. But he handles meetings and things such as speaking and public appearances since I still have to finish college. I handle the paper work and all the presentations while Itachi presents." Sasuke explained.

"What's Itachi like?" Naruto asked. Sasuke's face was immediately pulled into the scowl. "He's Satan in disguise." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed. "I'm sure he can't be that bad." He assured. "He can be the biggest jackass you've ever met, not to mention when he's not serious and deadly he's an immature prankster." Sasuke said.

"What has he done?" Naruto asked.

"He put green and pink hair dye in my shampoo bottles, and then he replaced the soap with blue dye and to wrap it up he replaced my hair gel with syrup." Sasuke said. Naruto's face went blank before he burst out laughing. "Haha *gasp* I need to meet him." He said as he ended his laughing fit. "No." Sasuke said.

"Why not?" Naruto asked whining. "He pranks my lover's twice as hard to see if they can stand it and are worthy. I hid Kyuubi from him too." Sasuke said. "Okay then, I think I can live without meeting your brother." Naruto said. He liked his hair blonde thank you very much.

"Okay I have your food right here." The waitress said as she set down there plates. She put a tub of ice in the middle with a bottle of wine and two glasses. Naruto eyes his dish before gobbling it down while Sasuke took his time with his. They finished and ordered a strawberry float for dessert. It was finished by mainly Naruto who had strawberry syrup all over his lips making Sasuke's cock twitch at the sight, oh what he wouldn't give to have those red lips around his cock.

He leaned in and licked the syrup off his lips before thrusting his tongue into Naruto's mouth making him moan. He grabbed him around the waist and brought him close so that he was sitting in his lap. He ran his tongue over his teeth, cheeks, and the roof of his mouth before massaging his tongue with his own. He tasted like strawberries with a hint of vanilla as his own regular taste. Naruto moaned Sasuke's name into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck and entwined his fingers through his black silky hair.

Sasuke pulled away when they needed air, a string of saliva still connected their lips. Naruto leaned in and licked Sasuke's lips like a little shy kitten and it went straight to his groin. He slapped a few hundred bills on the table and dragged a confused Naruto out the door. They drove to his house in haste and they entered with their hands all over each other frantically needing friction.

Sasuke cupped Naruto's growing erection and earned a moan and a buck of the hips from the blonde. He pressed Naruto down onto the couch and began to unbutton his jacket and shirt. He kissed Naruto's neck and nipped at his collarbone leaving little red marks on his neck. He ran his hands over his arms and sides, ghosting over Naruto's small form. Once the shirt was unbuttoned Sasuke parted the clothing and trailed butterflies kisses down to Naruto's hardening buds. He took one between his teeth and gave a small nip and circled it with his tongue. Naruto arched at the touch as Sasuke gave the other neglected nipple the same attention.

He trailed his tongue down Naruto's stomach and stopped short. "You have a tattoo?" he asked ruggedly. Naruto blushed. "I got it when I was drunk." Naruto said sheepishly. "It fits you." Sasuke said before he traced the tattoo with his tongue and stroked Naruto's clothed erection. "Mmm!" Naruto moaned slightly, his tattoo being very sensitive. Sasuke smirked and continued to trail down and undid Naruto's pants and pulled his boxers down letting his erection spring free. Naruto gasped as the cold air his erection. Sasuke blew on the tip before kissing it down along the underside of the shaft. Naruto fisted Sasuke's hair, "S-stop it." he managed.

"Stop what?" Sasuke asked as he swirled his tongue around the tip and dipped it in the slit. He took the head of Naruto's cock into his mouth and bit gently on it. "Ahh!" Naruto moaned as he tried to buck up but the hand on his hip didn't let him. It kept him in placed while stroking his tan skin. "T-te-teasing!" Naruto answered. Sasuke gave him a smug look. "Sh-shut up teme-"he began but choked on his words when Sasuke's mouth engulfed him completely. His free hand was fondling his balls as his tongue flattened and ran along his shaft. He scraped his teeth over the pulsing erection and let it go with a pop.

"Nngh! Sas….ahhh…Sasuke!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke took Naruto's cock back into his mouth and unzipped his own pants welcoming the feeling of his erection not being constricted in his pants. He groaned around Naruto's cock and it cause vibrations to shoot through it and made Naruto tremble slightly. Normally Sasuke wouldn't jerk off as he gave his partner a blow job but Naruto's moans were making him harder by the second. They were delicious and filling the quiet and empty house. The very image of Naruto almost made him cum. His head thrown back in pleasure and his mouth opened and moaning out his name, the flushed cheeks and the light sheet of sweat on his forehead and the way he trembled. God it was just such a delicious sight.

His hand wrapped around his heated flesh and began to pump slowly while he bit the skin of Naruto's cock and pulled slightly making Naruto howl with pleasure. He deep throated Naruto and stroked himself hastily. "Sas- I…ahh…g-gonna…c-cum! Nngh!" Naruto warned as he clenched Sasuke's hair tighter. He gave a long loud moan of Sasuke's name as he shot a jet of silky white cum into Sasuke's mouth who swallowed easily, Sasuke cumming at the same time. He fell on top of Naruto and breathing hard and coming down from his high.

"That was *pant* amazing." Naruto said. Sasuke only grunted before spooning Naruto and burying his face into his neck, taking in his delicious scent. Naruto smiled softly and used Sasuke's arm as a pillow and drifted off to sleep. Sasuke following closely behind him.

The door knob jimmied a little before it opened, letting a bit of moonlight into the room. Enough so that Kyuubi could see Sasuke and Naruto spooning each other with their pants still undone. He crushed the empty can of juice he had in his hand and growled at the sight. He was beyond jealous, he was livid. He wanted to go to the couch and rip Sasuke away from Naruto and just have his way with him. But of course he couldn't do that, at least not now. He was going to have fun with this and though it would hurt his little brother a bit, it was going to be worth it. He was going to get Sasuke back and he was going to make sure that it happened soon. All he needed was a drunken Sasuke and a club with a sex room and one more little thing.

**I AM SO SORRY! I know that it's late, and suckish, and short!**

**Paulo: Damn right it is!**

**Please don't hate me, I will try to do the best next chapter, where you learn of Kyuubi's evil plan, but you won't learn what that one more little thing is until a chapter after that. **

**R&R Ja Na Everyone! Don't hate me!**


	6. Kyuubi, Sai, and something else!

**Hello my good fans! I have to go to the DOCTOR! I HATE SHOTS!  
**

**Paulo: Hahaha!**

**Idiot, your chained to the wall in my head, you're coming with me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, quit bugging me!  
**

* * *

"Mmm." Naruto moaned as Sasuke pressed him into the mattress. His hand was buried in Naruto's golden locks and his tongue massaged Naruto's. "Sas…please!" Naruto whined as Sasuke started to roam over Naruto's quivering form. "Fine." Sasuke said slightly irritated as he pulled back and sat on the edge of the bed leaving a panting Naruto on the bed. "Sasuke, don't be like that." Naruto plead. Sasuke took one look into those big cerulean and immediately gave him a nod of the head and a small smile. "Thank you; it's not my fault that I have classes in the morning." Naruto said.

"You should have signed up for afternoon classes dobe." Sasuke said as he ran a hand through his hair. "If you weren't such a horny teme you wouldn't mind." Naruto retorted. Sasuke lean over him again and started to kiss his neck. "But I'm not the only horny one here, now am I?" Sasuke asked teasingly as he continued his ministrations. "Classes!" Naruto reminded moaning softly.

"Right." Sasuke said grimly as he got off Naruto. Naruto grinned at him before pecking his cheek cutely. "Tomorrow promise." Sasuke smirked, "You're going to regret that." He said before kissing Naruto softly and leaving so that he could go to bed and rest. Kyuubi watched the display of affection from a crack through the open door and scowled at it. No matter, his plan was going into action tonight. He walked to the end of the hall and acted like he was walking out of his room, and towards to Sasuke. He smiled at him.

"What are you up to Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked irritated, as he was suddenly ambushed by Kyuubi. "Nothing, I just wanted to celebrate your relationship with Naruto." Kyuubi lied through his teeth. Sasuke gave him a skeptical look, "So you're okay with me dating your younger brother?" he asked. Kyuubi nodded quickly, a smiling spilling out onto his face. "Of course, you and I ended months ago and I thought that we'd celebrate by going clubbing. Just the two of us as friends." Kyuubi said as he swung an arm over Sasuke's shoulders. "No thank you." Sasuke said.

_Since when did Sasuke start saying Thank you?!_ Kyuubi thought surprised. He got over his bewilderment quickly and appeared unfazed by the clear rejection. "Too bad, Naruto would have been happy to hear that his brother and boyfriend were getting along." Kyuubi said thoughtfully as he removed his hand from Sasuke's shoulder. "Ok let's go." Sasuke said immediately after hearing Naruto's name. Kyuubi was pleased that he got Sasuke to agree but he felt the jealousy well up because Sasuke's mind had changed completely because of Naruto. "Ok, I'll be at your place in half an hour." Kyuubi said as Sasuke left. He went up to his room to change.

He picked out a red tank top under a long sleeve fishnet shirt with dark skinny jeans and a pair of black Jordans. He spiked his hair and left the house with a determined look on his face the whole way as he made his way to Sasuke's. He got there and devoured the sight of Sasuke in a black button up long sleeve with a loose dark blue tie around his neck and loose jeans. He wanted to be done with him right then in there but of course that wasn't going to happen, not when Sasuke liked Naruto so much and was sober, mainly sober. That would change when they got to the club.

They drove in Sasuke's car and got to Konoha's biggest club, with a DJ, a bar, and multiple sex rooms, and the biggest dance floor with colored lights and all that mood setting jazz. He immediately dragged Sasuke to the bar and sat down.

"Two Ever Clears." Kyuubi ordered wanting to get Sasuke drunk as fast as possible. Sasuke downed his drink and grimaced at the unpleasant taste and the burning sensation that it left as it went down his throat. Kyuubi wanted to be sober when his plans begun so he sipped at the drink instead of drinking it completely. Sasuke set the glass down and it was refilled immediately by the bartender. "So, what have you and Naruto been up to?" Kyuubi asked, already seeing the effects of the drink on Sasuke. "Nothing much." Sasuke answered and he closed his eyes to will away the tipsy feeling that was coming on. Kyuubi looked around and took out a little Viagra melt tab into Sasuke's drink. He watched it fizzle and dissolve into his drink and Kyuubi smirked inwardly when Sasuke picked it up and drank it. His head immediately felt light and the room swayed a bit as he got up.

Kyuubi grabbed his hand and led him to a dark corner. "Sasuke are you feeling alright?" Kyuubi purred as he pressed against Sasuke, his head resting on his chest. "Y-yea just tipsy…Nngh!" Sasuke moaned as Kyuubi's thigh rubbed against his groin. It was the slightest touch but he was already hard as a rock. "Sasuke." Kyuubi called teasingly. "You have a little problem." He whispered as he licked Sasuke's neck and made his way to his lips.

Sasuke's vision became defined; everything seemed so bright and carefree. He looked down and he saw Kyuubi looking sexy as fuck making his way to his lips. Naruto's image popped into his head, but it disappeared as Kyuubi's lips met his. Sasuke immediately took control over the kiss, roughly grabbing Kyuubi's waist and pulling him closely. Kyuubi kneaded Sasuke's hard-on with his thigh and moaned into the kiss. It felt so good to have Sasuke on him again. Why did he cheat on him again?! _Biggest mistake of my life, _Kyuubi thought as he felt touch Sasuke's erection through his pants.

"Sasuke, don't you have a boyfriend?" Kyuubi asked smugly. "Who?" Sasuke asked clearly drunk and aroused, yet his voice sounded as if he was talking in an everyday conversation. "My little brother, Naruto." Kyuubi reminded. "Let's just go upstairs and hurry, you can tell me about this Naruto person later." Sasuke said as he started to kiss Kyuubi hungrily. "Mmm, Sasuke…stop, you have Naruto." Kyuubi kept saying. Sasuke suddenly groaned out of frustration. "Forget Naruto, I want you upstairs in a sex room, naked and ready." Sasuke said as he grabbed Kyuubi's ass and pressed their groins together, making them both moan in process.

Kyuubi nodded and made his way to the back off the club where there were multiple rooms with locked doors. They stumbled into one and Kyuubi scrambled to take off his clothes and things from his pocket since he came prepared. He placed his keys and phone on the night table and was then suddenly thrown on the bed roughly. Kyuubi growled in arousal and grabbed Sasuke's loose tie and pulled him down on top of him. Sasuke kissed him roughly, bruising his lips from the fierceness of the kiss. He began to grind into Kyuubi repeatedly. Kyuubi moaned and screamed Sasuke's name throughout the whole night, and when Sasuke reached his limit he screamed the name of the person he loved, much to Kyuubi's displeasure. But it wasn't him that was getting pounded into the mattress; it was him and only him. _He's mine, _Kyuubi thought possessively as Sasuke fell on top of him, the affects of the Viagra exhausted, ready to fall asleep. "Sasuke, I can't believe you just did that." Kyuubi said triumphantly. "Hn." Sasuke said to tired and already in the clutches of sleep.

* * *

Sasuke woke up with a huge throbbing in his head. He groaned as he sat up and looked around the room, it was painted dark purple and there were porno objects everywhere. He remembered the club, drinking, and seeing Kyuubi before it seemed like God turned up the brightness and made everything spin. "Morning love." He heard someone say. He turned his head and found Kyuubi there, naked, his lower half being covered by the sheets. He took a look at himself and saw he was naked too. "Did we?" Sasuke asked. "We did, it was delicious, thank you Sasuke." Kyuubi purred as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke and trailed his arms over his naked chest. Sasuke suddenly stood up and began to grab his clothes from the floor. Kyuubi grinned like the cat that ate the canary. "Are you leaving, you seemed so eager last night." Kyuubi taunted.

Sasuke whirled around as he buttoned his jeans. "This never happened." Sasuke growled out, his eyes starting to turn a blackish shade of red. Kyuubi straightened up, Sasuke was livid, no more teasing. "Yes it did." Kyuubi argued back, Sasuke's glare making him shrink back a small fraction.

"No it didn't, and Naruto won't find out about this." Sasuke ordered.

"Why won't he, doesn't he deserve to know that his brother and boyfriend fucked each endless last night?" Kyuubi asked innocently. Sasuke buttoned up his shirt and glared harder at Kyuubi. "No he doesn't because it was just that, a fuck. Nothing more, nothing less, nothing he needs to know." Sasuke said. Kyuubi's face twisted into a snarl as he got out of the bed and in Sasuke's face.

"So what, you care about him now? What of your little plan of revenge?" Kyuubi asked angrily. Sasuke blinked a couple of times and then his face went blank, "No I don't care for him, not in the least." Sasuke lied. "And as for my plan, it's already half way done really; you're already crawling back to me, though I didn't plan on sleeping with you." Sasuke explained. "All I need is to break Naruto's heart and I'm done with the Uzumakis." Sasuke said as he grabbed his tie, the words however pierced his heart and he wanted to take them back as soon as they left his mouth.

"You can't stop me." Kyuubi threatened though he didn't plan on telling Naruto, not now and not this way just face to face. He wanted to make sure that Sasuke and Naruto never got together again. "You really want to hurt you're little brother?" Sasuke asked, though he felt like a manipulative dick for using Naruto like that, like leverage against Kyuubi. He admitted he had feelings for Naruto, but he swore they weren't going to get in his way so why would Kyuubi telling Naruto hurt him so much.

"You're falling for him." Kyuubi said softly, inside he was furious. Sasuke snapped his head up from tying his tie around his neck. "No I am not." Sasuke said the words bitter, cold…an obvious lie, even Sasuke felt the truth nagging at him in the back of his mind. "He is nothing more than a toy of mine, always will be, I will never love him." Sasuke said coldly. "Fine, I won't tell him. But even you can't turn back the hands of time and change the fact that we slept with each other." Kyuubi said.

"I can't, but we didn't sleep together, that would consist of emotion behind the action, we fucked. That's it." Sasuke said getting the last word in their conversation as he left the room and a fuming Kyuubi, or so he thought. Sasuke was just playing into his palm, Kyuubi had this all planned out. The fact that this would probably hurt his brother, A LOT, faded away from his mind as he began to dress himself humming happily as he went home to start working on the second phase of his plan.

Sasuke kept driving until he reached Naruto's house, they had slept up until the after noon, so Naruto should be home now. He felt like he should make up to him in a way, even though Naruto know nothing about what happened between him and Kyuubi. He walked in too the room and found Naruto on the couch, a look alike of him sitting in front of him, they were having tea together. "Oh hey Sasuke." Naruto greeted. Said lookalike only glared at Sasuke before plastering a fake smile on his face. Sasuke glared at him and Sai just stared back the smile never leaving his face.

"Sasuke this is Sai, he's one of my friends you met him during the festival. Sai this is-"

"Your boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiwa?" Sai asked. "Uchiha." Sasuke growled out correcting the mistake he had made on purpose. "Oh. My bad." Sai said with such feign innocence. Naruto looked between them not noticing the blue lightning flashing between their eyes. "Anyways, I am going to prepare some more tea." Naruto announced through the tense silence. Naruto got up and collected the cups and tea pot and made his way to the kitchen.

"So, you and Kyuubi behind Naru-kun's back?" Sai asked as he nonchalantly examined his finger nails. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit before narrowing into slits to glare at the person before him. "It's none of your business." Sasuke declared and Sai snorted in disagreement. "But, its Naru-kun's business, isn't it?" Sai asked innocently. Sasuke continued to glare at him but remained quiet. The door was suddenly opened and in came Kyuubi surprised to find people in his house. "I'm home" he called. Naruto shouted him a greeted before continuing what he was doing.

"Ah speak of the devil and he shall appear." Sai said as he gazed at Kyuubi. "So have you guys done the nasty yet?" He asked. Sasuke's face pulled into a snarl. "Curiosity killed the cat." He said. Sai smirked, "But satisfaction brought it back." he said cleverly, "So satisfy me with an answer." He ordered. "Again, the only answer you're getting is that it is none of your business." Sasuke responded determined to get Sai to shut up.

"Yes, and it was fantastic…is that what you wanted to hear?" Kyuubi suddenly spoke. Sasuke turned to glare at him instead of Sai who was now smirking uncontrollably. "Yup, and I'll bet Naruto would too." Sai said as he got up and made his way to the kitchen. A hand grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and raised him up into the air slightly and he met slightly red angry eyes. "Don't fuck with me, DO NOT HURT NARUTO." Sasuke hissed. Sai should have been trembling with fear, but he wasn't, not on the outside at least. Inside he was crying in a corner. Even though that fear was there he looked Sasuke in the eye and glared at him.

"You've already done that," Sai said and Sasuke's grip loosened. "Telling him about Kyuubi and you, it would probably hurt, yes. But if he falls in love with you, the only person that's going to hurt him is you." Sai continued and he was then dropped on the floor. Sasuke clenched his teeth in anger and his head was lowered. _Am I really going soft, I don't care about Naruto, I don't care, I don't care, I DO NOT CARE! _Sasuke repeated in his mind again and again. But then why was he just so angry at just seeing Naruto sharing freaking tea with another male?! He shouldn't be that jealous, nobody should be that jealous if they just _liked_ a person.

"Tell me have you already fallen for Naruto?" Sai asked, the pure straight forwardness of the question caught Sasuke off guard. "That's too bad, even if you love Naruto, you don't deserve him. He deserves better. He deserves to be with me." Sai declared. Sasuke punch him in the face to shut him up. The thought of this piece of shit being with Naruto made his insides boil with anger he hadn't felt since he was a child and his parents were killed in front of his eyes. The desperation of losing a person that he cared for was there again, it wasn't there for anyone besides his family. It wasn't even there for Kyuubi who he claimed he loved madly. He WAS NOT going to watch Naruto be taken from him. "Naruto does not deserve to be with blackmailing shit like you." Sasuke growled.

"So he deserves to be with someone that's just using him, that's planning on breaking his heart?" Sai asked coyly. "No, but I care for Naruto more than you ever would." Sasuke stated as he looked Sai in the eyes angrily. "I'm not going to tell Naruto about you two, but trust me he is going to find out," Sai said and Kyuubi inwardly smirked at those words. "And when he does, he'll have more than a shoulder to cry on." Sai finished slyly. "He won't be running to you anytime soon." Sasuke growled at him.

"So what, no more plans of revenge? You can't be serious, you – we – just had sex and you are not going to just claim you fell in love with my little brother." Kyuubi said growling, keeping his voice low as he heard little cups of glass being clattered around in the kitchen. "Kyuubi, I already told you, I don't love you." Sasuke said. "You claimed you were madly in love with me and now a few months later you're falling head over heels for my younger brother?! You don't fall out of love so easily Sasuke, how do you know that you really love Naruto, that you won't just ditch him when you're bored?" Kyuubi asked furiously.

"Yes, I'd like to know too Sasuke, if you stopped 'loving' Kyuubi so easily, then it was clearly just fake love," Sai said earning a growl from Kyuubi. "How do you know that this isn't fake love too? How can you even tell that you really love Naruto?" Sai taunted. "OK, I brought all of you guys tea so let's sit." Naruto said as he entered the living room. He saw Sasuke looking off to the side clenching his teeth and Kyuubi glaring at him and then at Sai who was still on the floor with a now red bruise blooming on the side of his face.

"Nothing" Kyuubi answered. Sai got up and smiled at Naruto. "Ne, Naruto you know that you can always come to me if something goes wrong right?" Sai asked. "Yea." Naruto answered automatically. The three of them joined Naruto in the living room. Sasuke took the tea cup that Naruto was offering him but he didn't look at him.

When no one was looking Sasuke took a peek at Naruto. His golden hair spiked up naturally, defying Naruto, it really matched his personality. _Never giving up, and always trying to do things people tell him he can't, defying just like his ridiculously bright hair. _Sasuke thought. He looked at those beautiful vibrant cerulean eyes and compared them to the sky and to the sea, nothing like his eyes. He could just stare into them for as long as he could, as corny as it sounded, Sasuke meant it. That tan skin, just naturally perfect, with those six little scars on each cheek. He was just like a fox, Sasuke's little fox.

Sasuke's eyes widened at his thoughts. _My little fox…_ HE thought. He clenched the tea tighter in his hand and was surprised at how easily it broke. "Sasuke!" Naruto called concerned and before Sasuke really felt the pain of the aftermath of breaking the fragile and defenseless cup Naruto was already treating the small burn. He kept quiet as Naruto lectured, "You have to be careful Sasuke, its danger….." Naruto's words faded away and Sasuke found himself staring into those blue eyes he liked so much.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, Sasuke's hand now completely covered in thin white bandages. Sasuke smiled softly at him, making Naruto blush and Sai and Kyuubi angry with jealousy. _Damn, _Sasuke thought, _I can't believe it; he was suppose to fall for me. Who would've guessed that I would fall in love with him first?_

* * *

**I knew!**

**Paulo: Me two!**

**R&R Ja Ne Everyone!**


	7. Idiot

**Hello all my beautiful reviewers. Wanna hear a funny story? I was always self conscious that this story sucked cause there were very few views and the reason is cause, *rubs head sheepishly* the pairing was just Sasuke and anyone, not Sasunaru. Hehe, I am soo stupid.**

**Paulo: You just figured that out?!**

**Disclaimer: I hate having to say that I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

"You were suppose to fall first." Sasuke said as Naruto knelt in front of him. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused. Kyuubi's eyes narrowed and angrily as he heard Sasuke, he really did not want Sasuke confessing here and now. "So Naruto, I'm going to be going away for a week this time for another deal we have to close." Kyuubi interrupted, catching Naruto's attention. "Again?" he asked sounding disappointed but on the contrary he was quite pleased. He had his own plan up his sleeve and what Sasuke had just said got his heart beating and his mind hoping it meant what he wanted it to mean. "Yea, but you'll be fine." Kyuubi answered and he looked over to Sai who was glaring at Sasuke. Sasuke glared back at him full on.

"Well, it's getting late, bye Sai, bye Sasuke." Kyuubi said as he took both men and let them outside, purring Sasuke's name slightly. Both men were standing outside and then they turned to each other practically growling. "Well, Uchiha. I'll be seeing you around, hopefully it's when Naruto's mine." Sai said. Sasuke continued to glare, "Thanks that means I won't be seeing you ever again." Sasuke replied.

"You're talking fairly confident for someone who just had their plan of revenge flushed down the toilet."Sai growled out. "And you sound pretty stupid, but that's all the time." Sasuke bit back as he started to walk away. "We'll see who's pretty stupid; I'd love to see your face when Naruto finds out." Sai called but he was ignored as Sasuke got back into his car. He was royally screwed, Sai was right, his plan of revenge just went down the drain, and he was not going plumping.

He actually liked the way things had turned out. He was glad that it was Naruto who he fell in love with, not Kyuubi or anyone else. The thought of Naruto finding out didn't really worry him; he knew Kyuubi wouldn't tell Naruto because that would mean that he would be caught as well. Sai, he wasn't going to completely trust him but he had a feeling that if Naruto found out it wouldn't be because of Sai. He continued to drive, one part of his plan still stood, un-flushed. He was determined to make Naruto fall in love with, it just happened that he didn't know that he had succeeded that long ago.

"Kyuubi left two days ago….But I haven't seen Sasuke yet, wouldn't it be sudden…No I won't tell you the details!...fine I'll send you one text before we start, but that's it…I swear Hinata who have everyone besides me fooled…Fine…Yes I have the lube and condoms…" Naruto said over the phone, his cheeks bright red. "Gimme a second got a text from Sasuke." Naruto said as he read the text and then checked. "He's coming over…yes I promise…Ok, fine…What do you mean I can't top?!...Ok, you have a point." Naruto said and he hung up on his friend. Hinata was the only one who knew that Naruto really loved Sasuke and of his plan to seduce the Uchiha. She wanted hot juicy details about the sex but Naruto refused, the only thing that she was getting was a text to tell him when he was going to start, and that would be when Sasuke got here. He went downstairs and got melted chocolate and strawberries out of the fridge. He put them out in front of him as he sat down on the couch and began to watch T.V. trying to act as casual as possible.

It was hard since his mind kept flashing pictures of what he wanted to happen, and the butterflies in his stomach seemed more like wasps than butterflies. He began to type the text to Hinata, -Wish me luck, he's here- as he heard a knock on the door and he jumped a few inches of the couch at the sound sending the message. "Come in!" he said, giving himself a mental pat on the back as how calm and natural his voice sounded.

"Hey Sasuke, want some strawberries?" Naruto asked as he himself dipped one into the small bowl of melted chocolate and into his mouth. Sasuke's eyes were glued to the strawberry as it was raped, Naruto's tongue swirling around it, licking off all the chocolate before nibbling on the tip before biting the whole thing and eating it. Sasuke felt the space in his pants become smaller. "N-no." He responded, trying to ignore the fact that he just stuttered. "Suit yourself." Naruto said as he picked another strawberry up, Sasuke's eyes following it everywhere. Inner Sasuke anime cried while screaming that he wanted to be that strawberry.

A little bit of chocolate trailed down Naruto's lips, Naruto's tongue came out, all pink and teasing, and licked it off his lips, making Sasuke groan. "Are you okay, Sasuke?" Naruto asked innocently. Sasuke looked at those slightly chocolate covered lips and he lost it. He attacked Naruto's lips hungrily, tasting the bittersweet residue of the strawberries and chocolate on his tongue he memorized his whole mouth, the teeth, inner cheeks, and the roof of his mouth, and the best for last. He ran his tongue over Naruto's and started a teasing and passionate kiss. Naruto moaned into Sasuke's mouth burying his hands into the raven locks. Naruto's loud and obnoxious message tone broke them apart.

"Sorry." Naruto mumbled before grabbing his phone to read the message then just turn it off. He clicked the view button as he thought about the terrible timing Hinata had.

_"Sasuke don't you have a boyfriend?" _

_ "Who?" _

_ "My little brother Naruto."_

_ "Mmm, Sasuke…stop, you have Naruto"_

"_Forget Naruto, I want you upstairs in a sex room, naked and ready."_

Naruto felt tears in his eyes, that was definitely Kyuubi and Sasuke's voices, no doubt about it. Sasuke just stared in shock as he heard his voice come from the cell phone. He didn't remember saying any of that.

The screen went black and then a video began to play. Naruto stood up and through the phone at Sasuke, who looked at the screen to find himself and Kyuubi doing it.

"_What of your little plan of revenge?" _

"_My plan, it's already half way done really; you're already crawling back to me. All I need is to break Naruto's heart and I'm done…"_

"_Don't you care about him?"(1)_

"_He is nothing more than a toy of mine, always will be, I will never love him." _Naruto heard through the phone and he felt the anger, the hurt, and the betrayal whelm up inside of him.

"Naruto, it's not what you think, Kyuubi-"Sasuke began but was cut off when he looked at Naruto, he had tears streaming down his face and there was so much pain in his eyes. "You don't need to explain yourself to a toy you'll never love Uchiha." Naruto said calmly, which scared Sasuke a little, the way that he spat out his last name. "You aren't a toy." Sasuke argued.

"Your words not mine!" Naruto yelled at him, as his small form shook slightly. Sasuke stood up and walked over to him, cupping the side of his face with his palm. "Yes they're my words, but I didn't mean them, Naruto I would never hurt you on purpose." Sasuke said quickly trying to get Naruto to look at him. "Get out." Naruto mumbled. "What?" Sasuke asked unsure of what he heard. "Get out!" Naruto yelled as he began to shove Sasuke towards the door.

"You're plans complete, I fell in love with you, still am, and you just broke my heart. Are you happy? Because that only makes one of us" Naruto exclaimed as he shut the door in Sasuke's face. Sasuke kept pounding on the door, "Naruto please open up, please!" Sasuke yelled through the door. Naruto sat there, back to the door that was being pounded on, crying his poor eyes out, he could still hear Sasuke and Kyuubi's voices in his head. He didn't want them there; he didn't want them at all.

Sasuke went to his car and sat there just watching Naruto's house. He was so stupid, what had he done? Naruto was possibly the only person besides family members that he loved, that he still loves. His heart felt like it was being pounded in by a hammer, with spikes. He watched the house and watched. He could see Naruto passing the window occasionally and when he did his heart broke a little bit more. Naruto hadn't stopped crying, his eyes were dull but they still glistened with tears, and his face represented all of his pain. He saw Naruto frantically wipe the tears away before opening the door to go out. Sasuke was about to go out when he saw another car pull in. Naruto went up to the car and out came Sai. Naruto ran up to Sai and embraced him, burying his face into his chest and sobbing so loudly that Sasuke could hear him. They got into Sai's car and drove away, Sasuke tailing them as best he could. He watched Sai open the door and put the key back under the mat of his front door.

"Sai, you were right, he…he-"Naruto couldn't even finish his sentence because of the sobs that were torn from his throat. "Let's go inside." Sai said as he led the crying blonde inside. They got in and Sai immediately took the crying boy to his bedroom. He was going to act fast.

"Naruto, you're too good for him, he doesn't deserve you. He didn't treat you right." Sai said as Naruto sat on the edge of the bed crying. He cupped his face in his hand, making their eyes meet and he leaned in. "But, I can treat you much, much better." He said and he connected their lips. Naruto gasped as he felt Sai's tongue run over his bottom lip, unwillingly giving him access to his mouth. Sai continued to kiss him and Naruto eventually kissed back, but it wasn't Sai that he thought he was kissing back. Sai trailed kisses down his neck and started to slip his hand under Naruto's shirt. "Sasuke!" Naruto moaned, not realizing that it wasn't the person he loved doing these things to him. Sai couldn't careless whose name Naruto cried out, because it wasn't them that was actually touching Naruto. It wasn't Sasuke who was making Naruto moan like this, it was him. It was he who was going to take Naruto, not Sasuke. He was going to belong to him, NOT SASUKE!

He continued his ministrations and yanked Naruto's shirt off. He gazed at the unmarred tan skin and began to leave marks on Naruto's neck and chest. He nibbled at his nipples making Naruto moan loudly. He continued trailing his hand and undid Naruto's pants, yanking both his underwear and pants down in one pull. Naruto was growing hard and Sai helped as he palmed his erection and started to knead the growing flesh. He reached into a pocket in his jeans and took out a bottle of lube, slicking his fingers with it. He entered one finger in Naruto and his eyes snapped open to look at Sai, not Sasuke, he wanted Sasuke.

"Wait, Sai…stop!" Naruto said as he tried to crawl away while he put on his pants. "Sai!" Naruto yelled, he heard banging somewhere and then suddenly Sasuke came through the door. "Sai, stop it!" He yelled. Sasuke pulled Sai off of him and Naruto dressed quickly. There were even more tears starting to gather in his eyes. Sasuke punched Sai in the face making a small trickle of blood run down his bottom lip. "Bastard!" He said as he did it again. He turned to see Naruto and caught the tears running down his face. Naruto pulled up his pants buckled them and ran out the bedroom door. "Naruto!" Sasuke called as he raced after him.

"Leave me alone!" Naruto yelled as he stopped and turned back to see Sasuke. "You idiot!" Sasuke yelled as he sailed towards Naruto, light blinding them both and before Naruto knew it he was being pushed to the ground, watching as Sasuke's body sailed through the air and hit the pavement of the street with a cracking thud. He heard cars screech to a stop. "Sas…uke." He said as he looked at Sasuke's limp form on the street. "SASUKE!" he yelled and got up and raced over to Sasuke. Naruto touched the side of his face and raised his hand when he felt his hand getting coated in a warm liquid. "Sasuke!" He yelled at him as tears poured out uncontrollably.

"Call an ambulance!" He heard someone yell. There was a crowd starting to form as he held Sasuke's limp and bleeding form. "You're the idiot, why did you save me?!" Naruto asked, whispering the words harshly. "I was suppose to get hit!" Naruto told him. "You better not die, you better not leave me!" Naruto yelled. He heard the sirens of the ambulances; he was then yanked away from Sasuke's body. "NO, fuck! Fucking let go of me!" Naruto yelled thrashing around and kicking at the paramedic that tore him off of Sasuke's limp body.

"Calm down!" The paramedic barked. "I need you to answer questions! Does he have any family?!" The paramedic yelled over Naruto's outbursts. Naruto calmed down until his body was shaking with sobs as he watched them take Naruto into an ambulance, he was tied down on a gurney. "He has a brother, Itachi Uchiha." Naruto answered through sobs. The paramedic let him go and Naruto slumped to the ground. "Come on, you're riding with us, we still need you to answer some things." He told Naruto as he helped him up and they sat in the back of the ambulance. He watched as they controlled the bleeding and Sasuke seemed to get paler and paler. Naruto kept looking at his closed eyes hoping so hard that they would open up.

* * *

They arrived to the hospital and Sasuke was taken to the emergency room, Naruto wasn't allowed to go in no matter how hard he begged.

He waited in the waiting room after answering some questions about Sasuke the paramedic had asked. It had been 3 hours and Sasuke was still in the ER. Naruto's tears had dried up a long time ago, but dry sobs still shook through him. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" he heard someone ask in a deep voice. He looked up and thought for a moment that he was looking at Sasuke, but then noticed the differences immediately. "Yes." He answered.

"What happened to my little brother?" He asked coldly, his voice only softening when he said the words little brother. "He got hit by a car that was supposed to hit me." Naruto answered, he suddenly felt tears again. He thought they had all dried up.

Itachi studied the boy in front of him; the little brother he knew would never do something like that. So who exactly was this boy to him, who exactly was the person his little brother risked his life for? "How do you know Sasuke?" He asked. "He was my boyfriend" Naruto answered. Even stranger, if this was an old boyfriend why would Sasuke linger on him any longer than necessary? "So you two broke up. You don't love him anymore?" Itachi asked coldly.

"Shut up! I love him more than you will ever know!" Naruto yelled at him. The doctor suddenly walked into the room, his scrubs dirty with dry blood. Naruto paled as he saw the amount of blood on his scrubs. "Mr. Uchiha?" The doctor asked. "Hn." Itachi replied.

"Your younger brother, he has a broken arm and three cracked ribs. He suffered head trauma and because of it, his eye sight was damaged. He isn't blind but he will need to use glasses when he wakes up. Right now he is in a medically induced sleep. He should wake up in 2 or three hours." The doctor informed, "You may see him if you wish, room 237." The doctor added and immediately Naruto went to look for Sasuke, Itachi following him.

Naruto's breath hitched as he saw Sasuke's sleeping form. He was connected to all sorts of beeping machines, his head wrapped in bandages and his arm in a cast, there were patches on his face and Naruto could see the winding of bandages under his hospital robe.

"So tell me this Naruto." Itachi said catching Naruto's attention. "If you love my little brother so much why did you two break up?" Itachi asked. Naruto opened his mouth to respond but Itachi wasn't done quite yet.

"Better yet, why is he the one in the hospital?"

"Because he's an idiot who tried to save me, he's a fucking idiot." Naruto replied as he walked over to Sasuke's side. He moved a strand of hair that had fallen over his face. Itachi watched his actions of endearment closely. "But I still love him, idiot or not."

* * *

**Awwww! I am so the mushy type! I have an announcement though!**

**BECAUSE OF SCHOOL I WILL NOT BE PUBLISHING UNTIL THE FIRST DAY OF CLASSES!  
**

**FORGIVE ME!**

**THIS GOES FOR YES, SASUKE, SAMA TOO!**


	8. In Love

**Heyyy, guess who finished her project?**

**Paulo: Ebi?**

**Ali: Well…yeah…but who else**

**Paulo: JAMES!**

**Ali: I'm talking about me you idiot!**

**Paulo: Well, you were last so…**

**Ali: So?! Does James have an inner gay-man?! I don't thinks so!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Sasuke groaned when he woke up, pain swept his entire body. He opened his eyes and everything was blurry and things were spinning, not to mention there was three of everything. Was he dead? Was he either in heaven or hell?

"Hello, Little brother." He turned to see three, blurry Itachis, with horns and tails.

"Yup, definitely hell." He muttered and then closed his eyes again.

"Now don't say that, after I canceled a few big meetings just to be with you until you get better." Itachi said as he poked his brother's forehead. "Go away, multiple Itachis." Sasuke muttered as he tried to turn over but couldn't, his arm felt heavy and if it was suspended in mid air. He tugged on his arm and tried to get in out of whatever contraption it was in. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, your arm is broken. But since I'm not you, by all means continue." Itachi said sarcastically as he sat in the chair next to Sasuke's bed.

"Maybe you're right, I might still be alive. You always had horns and a tail anyways." Sasuke said. Itachi gifted him with the new and improved Uchiha Death Glare©. "Yea, still alive." Sasuke muttered as he sat up, then his brow furrowed. Anyone's sight was blurry after an accident like his but why was his vision _still_ blurry?

"Itachi, I can't see well." Sasuke told him.

"Bout that, you're going blind just a tad bit. You'll need some glasses." Itachi said casually as he looked at his nails. _Maybe I should paint them purple. _He thought as he tried to picture his nails colored. _Nah._

"Are you sure?" Sasuke asked surprised and worried. He felt like clutching his hair with his hands, key letter: hand_**s.**_ If he did it with only one people would think he was diluted, like his brother. His brother was pretty diluted, bastard. "Am not and yes." Itachi said. Sasuke just glared at him, he hated it how his brother knew him so well.

"Sasuke?" He heard as voice call out, Naruto's voice. His heart immediately started to pick up speed. Was Naruto okay? Did he get hurt in any way? Sasuke started to panic not being able to see his dobe, well he wasn't his dobe anymore, but Sasuke still loved him. Sasuke tried to sit up as best as he could and looked around the fuzzy room, squinting his eyes a tiny bit.

"He's fine little brother, oh right. Why didn't you tell me you got a new boyfriend, what happened to Kyuubi? Why are you dating his little brother?" Itachi asked, you could feel a killing intent radiating off of Itachi, but it wasn't directed at Sasuke. Itachi was just being over protective of his little ball of darkness. So when he heard from his private detective that he was currently dating the red head and then he came here and saw the blonde he was greatly confused, so he called his P.I. again and got the latest update. He was pretty pissed off when he heard that the red-head had cheated on his little brother. "How do you know about Kyuubi?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Lucky guess." Itachi said quickly. Sasuke glared at him, _Lucky guess my ass. _

"Sasuke!" Naruto called happily at seeing the raven awake, and then winced as he saw Sasuke's squint his eyes a little trying to get a better look at him. Sasuke could tell it was Naruto but he was just trying to get the faint fuzziness to go away. He wanted to be able to see Naruto perfectly.

"We'll talk later." Itachi said as he got up and walked past Naruto, closing the door behind him and leaving the two alone. They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Naruto decided to sit down next to Sasuke's bed, looking down at the white hospital sheets that covered Sasuke's bed. "How are you feeling?" Naruto asked breaking the tense silence.

"Fine." Sasuke said and they both slipped back into and uncomfortable silence.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said looking up from the bed and into Sasuke's eyes. "Why are you the one apologizing Dobe? I'm the one that hurt you." Sasuke said not looking at Naruto.

"But," Naruto paused a bit, memories of their break-up flashing through his mind. "I'm the reason that you're in the hospital." He continued.

"Did you shove me in front of the car?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, no but-"

"Did you break my arm?"

"No, but the-"

"Are you the reason I'm really here?"

"Yes!" Naruto yelled frustrated. "If I had seen that car then you wouldn't have had to push me out of the way and…and you wouldn't be here." Naruto said getting closer to Sasuke with each word. When he finished he was sitting on Sasuke's bed his head hanging onto Sasuke's shoulder. "It's my fault." Naruto whispered. Sasuke sat quietly, and then he felt his shoulder getting wet, no doubt the reason being Naruto's tears.

"Stop crying. You shouldn't be crying for me. I'll I've ever done is make you cry, please don't cry anymore." Sasuke said his voice cracking a bit, the plea in his voice was now evident. Naruto nodded his head against his shoulder but the tears didn't stop. "I'm so sorry, Naruto." Sasuke apologized. "You're the one in the hospital, not me." Naruto said forcing a chuckle.

"And you're the one with a broken heart, because of me." Sasuke said before grabbing Naruto by the shoulder and pulling him away from himself to look at his face. He felt his heart crack at seeing Naruto's big blue eyes so sad and teary. "Why?" Naruto asked as he looked at Sasuke with a lost gaze in his eyes.

"To get back at Kyuubi for cheating on me, that's the real reason we ended." Sasuke confessed. Naruto's eyes widened and the tears started to pour out faster, hurting Sasuke as well. "But Naruto, it's not like that anymore. I really have fa-"

"Sasuke!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to see Kyuubi running into the room. Kyuubi wrapped his arms around Sasuke and embraced him like a long lost lover. "Kyuubi?" Sasuke called very confused. "I heard you were in an accident so I rushed to see you, how are you feeling?" Kyuubi asked, checking Sasuke all over. Naruto bowed his head, "Well, umm…clearly you guys have some catching up to do. Umm, I'm just going to go…feel better, Sasuke." Naruto said and he left the room, with his head being bowed neither Sasuke or Kyuubi could see the tears running along the sides of his face. He walked down the halls unaware of Itachi who had been leaning against the wall right by the door.

"Why are you crying?" Itachi asked as he saw his brother's crush walking down the empty hospital halls, crying his little heart out. "I'm not." Naruto objected stubbornly as he furiously wiped away his tears with his sleeve, but they wouldn't stop, even though he wiped them away new ones kept strolling down his cheeks. Itachi pitied Naruto, he was unlucky enough to get caught in Sasuke's web of troubles, but he wasn't the only one suffering. Itachi knew Sasuke had fallen for Naruto, and hard and undoubtedly he regretted what he did.

"Sasuke and Kyuubi, then?" Itachi questioned. Naruto's eyes widened and then saddened. "Y-yea." He managed without sobbing.

"You love him right?" Itachi asked.

"He loves Kyuubi, Kyuubi cheated on him. Which means Sasuke still loved him." Naruto said.

"The key word in that sentence is loved." Itachi said as he stared Naruto in the eye.

"But, he did this whole thing to-"

"Stop being an idiot already." Itachi said, sounding harsher than he had intended to. But this was Itachi, not Jerry Springer, so sentimental was not a word that described him. "Sasuke obviously has no feelings for Kyuubi whatsoever. Has he told you that he loves Kyuubi?" Itachi asked.

"No, b-"

"Then he doesn't." Itachi said simply as he started to walk away. "But he never said he loved me either!" Naruto all but yelled. He was now on the floor clutching at his chest and sobbing loudly.

"Just confess already and he'll tell you how he feels." Itachi said; he tried not to choke on how mushy the words sounded coming out of his mouth. Naruto nodded but made no move to go back to Sasuke's room. "Oh god, this is just ridiculous." Itachi sighed as he picked Naruto up by the collar of his shirt and walked to Sasuke's room.

"Nooo!" Naruto whined and flailed around in chibi form. Itachi ignored him and the urge to sweat drop.

* * *

"Why?" Sasuke asked coldly. Kyuubi gave him an innocent look. "What do you mean; I heard that the person I loved was in the hospital, why wouldn't I be here?" Kyuubi asked as he let go of Sasuke to sit in his lap.

"Why did you record that mistake? How could you even think of even sending it to Naruto? Do you know how heartbroken he is, how much he's hurting? All because of you?!" Sasuke said his voice rising to a yell. Kyuubi backed away a little; he had never heard Sasuke yell before, and all because of Naruto?!

"No, it's not all my fault! Who did I sleep with? Who cheated on Naruto? Who was the one that planned to toy with Naruto's emotions in the first place, hmm?!" Kyuubi questioned. "It was you! Only you Sasuke! I wasn't the one who called Naruto a toy or say that you would never feel anything for him. This is all on you. And why?" Kyuubi asked grasping Sasuke's hospital gown by the collar.

"To get back at me, because you love me." Kyuubi said.

"I do not love you, I never have." Sasuke said as he grabbed Kyuubi's hand with his free one and pulled them off him. "I admit I was probably the biggest prick to have dared to even toy with someone like Naruto. But I wasn't the one who recorded the conversation that broke his heart. I wasn't the one that texted the video of his boyfriend and his freaking brother fucking, you planned the whole thing! That's all on you. You, Kyuubi, his older brother, you're the one that broke his heart, I had a part in it but so did you." Sasuke said.

Kyuubi glared at him before his eyes softened, realizing how much damage he had done. "You're right. I'm the worst brother in the world, but I can't help it, I love you." Kyuubi pleaded.

"No, ya don't. If you loved me you would have never slept with my best friend. Just accept it; I will never, ever love you. You should apologize to Naruto." Sasuke said, but it sounded more like an order.

Kyuubi looked down at his lap. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you and Naruto. But at least give me this. One last time as good bye." Kyuubi said, sounding like he was begging softly. Sasuke was about to ask what he meant but he saw Kyuubi leaning in, his eyes fluttering close. He understood what it was Kyuubi wanted. He closed his eyes and leaned forward.

* * *

Itachi opened the door to Sasuke's room, Naruto in hand, and they found Kyuubi on top of Sasuke kissing him, and Sasuke was kissing back?! Itachi removed Kyuubi from Sasuke and dropped Naruto on Sasuke who was beyond surprised.

Kyuubi glanced at Sasuke, after glaring at Itachi for yanking him of Sasuke, and smiled softly at seeing Naruto apologizing repeatedly at Sasuke for being dropped on him. He grabbed Itachi roughly by his sleeve and pulled him out of the room, "We're going to talk to the doctor." He said as an excuse and closed the door behind them.

"So, Kyuubi and You got back together, Congratulations." Naruto said sounding anything but happy for Sasuke. He could feel bitter tears start to brim in his eyes. He felt a hand clasp his chin and he was forced to look into Sasuke's eyes.

"It's not what you think." Sasuke said his tone serious and almost pleading Naruto to believe him. The blonde's eyes were big with hope and determination. Itachi was right, he should just confess, let it all out. "Sasuke, I-I really should hate you" Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes widened as he heard Naruto's words. "You lied to me, toyed with my feelings, and slept with my brother." Naruto said and Sasuke lowered his head a bit in shame as he listened to Naruto.

"But you also got hit by a car for me, you met my parents and gave me the best birthday ever, and… made me fall in love with you." Naruto said now smiling brightly, contradicted the tears that ran down from his eyes. "Even though it hurt so much when I learned what you were really doing, I couldn't change a thing. I still felt the same way, and I always will, even if you don't, even if you love my brother. I will still always love you Sasuke." Naruto finished leaving Sasuke shocked, his mouth hanging a little bit open. "Naruto, I'm s-"

Warm lips cut off his apology and began to massage them against Sasuke's. He placed his hand against Sasuke's chest to support him as he crawled over Sasuke's body and leaned closer to deepen the kiss. He slipped his tongue into his mouth and started to roam around. Sasuke still processing Naruto's speech and the sudden lip attack had yet to respond and Naruto was thinking the worst. Naruto pulled back, his eyes scrunched a little bit in sadness and tears slowly pouring out of his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. Bye Sasuke. I really hope you get better." Naruto said and pecked Sasuke's lips and got up. "Wha-?" Sasuke was being annoyingly slow today. Naruto glanced at him sadly and then left the room. He hurried out the door, leaving Sasuke to recover, _I'm so stupid, he loves Kyuubi…he was about to apologize and reject me. _

"Naruto, I'm sorry," Kyuubi said as he saw his little brother hurrying out the room. "It's okay; I hope you two are happy together." Naruto said sounding bitter and broken. Kyuubi gave him a confused look and was about to question him but Naruto quickly left shouting that he was going home over his shoulder. Kyuubi walked back to Sasuke's room and found him shocked and unmoving. "Sasuke, what happened between you and Naruto?" Kyuubi asked.

"He loves me and I think he misunderstood me. I need to tell him." Sasuke said as he started to tug his arm out of his cast.

"Mr. Uchiha, you are not allowed to be up and about just yet. Please lie back down; we will be holding you for a few days just to be sure you're okay."

Sasuke turned to the doctor and growled low in his throat. "No I need to go." He said firmly and he continued trying to get his hand out of the constrictions it was in.

"You aren't going anywhere little brother. You're staying here. Naruto's not going anywhere; you'll fix things after you're not broken." Itachi said as he stepped into the room after the doctor. Kyuubi gave Sasuke a pitied look.

"That could take weeks." He growled out.

"Actually, counting your broken arm and ribs it will take 3 months, 6 with therapy and the right treatment." The doctor said from the background. "Not helping." Kyuubi hissed at him. "Well, I never." The doctor said offended before leaving the room. Sasuke glared at Itachi who glared back just as much.

"You are not leaving this hospital until you're discharged, and you're definitely not leaving your house until after you're better. I'll be staying at your place just to make sure." Itachi said in a tone that told him not to argue but Sasuke didn't care.

"No, I can take care of myself." Sasuke said in the same tone.

"Getting hit by a car? Yes what a marvelous way to take care of yourself." Itachi bit back. Sasuke glared at him, Itachi was right about the car but not about Naruto. He needed to see him, now. But sadly for Sasuke, that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

"I'm all better now!" Sasuke yelled at his brother as he flailed his arm around for emphasis. He winced a little tiny bit at the quick movement. "I saw that, you are not." Itachi said glaring at his little brother for lying.

"Am too! I've been under house arrest for months now, you even hired people to watch me, I am sick and tired of this!" Sasuke yelled. Itachi merely looked at him, bored in a way; it wasn't the first rant Sasuke had made. He had ranted when he was brought home, when he wasn't allowed outside, or when his guards followed him into the bathroom.

"Your point?" Itachi asked. Sasuke grabbed the nearest thing, a lamp, and flung it at his brother who casually stepped aside and watched the poor electrical appliance sail through the window. He faintly heard someone yell out in pain, but he could be wrong, eh, he didn't care anyways.

"I'm going to see Naruto" Sasuke said and made his way to the door.

"Naruto's transferred colleges." Itachi suddenly said. "So?" Sasuke questioned.

"He's going to New York in a few hours." He explained. Sasuke froze his hand inches away from the doorknob. He turned around, trying to glared holes into his brother. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He snarled out.

"He's the fucking reason you got hit by a car, Sasuke!" Itachi finally said, losing his demeanor and patience. Sasuke was stunned, Itachi had never cursed before, not that he knew of.

"So what?" He finally asked.

"God Sasuke, how stupid are you. Do you really think I'm going to let you chase a boy who got you hit by a car?!" Itachi asked angrily.

"It doesn't matter whether or not you let me go. I'm going to see Naruto, he told me he loves me, and I'm going to see him." Sasuke declared.

"He confessed because I told him too, so you could just forget about him already." Itachi revealed.

"That was you're mistake, now that I know how he feels, I'm not going to give up."

"Why are you being so stupid for one person?" Itachi asked frustrated.

"Because people do stupid things when they're in love, and I love Naruto, more than anything." Sasuke said leaving Itachi shocked. Sasuke…in love? Since when could Sasuke love anyone? Itachi gave Sasuke a glance, he glared at him slightly. "Then why are you still here?" He asked in his usual cold voice. Sasuke gave him a small smile making Itachi's eyes widen. Sasuke hadn't smiled at him since their parent's death. He looked after Sasuke's retreating form. _I guess Naruto isn't like the rest; you better not let this one go, Sasuke._

* * *

**It's done! You don't know how badly I wanted to skip the drama and go to hot sweaty sex, but Paulo would not have any of it! So blame him!**

**Paulo: It wasn't my fault! It was Scott's fault!**

**Scott: Hello! I just moved in. I'm Paulo's roommate. *cough*boy toy*cough***

**Ali: WHAT? When did you get a roommate? I don't want another inner gay man in my head! I don't have that much room up there ya know!**

**Paulo: Don't worry, he's sleeping in my bed. ;)**

**Scott: Yes I am.**

**Ali: Fuck. **

**Paulo and Scott: If you insist, *start sexy, hot, inner gay men sex*  
**

**Ali: ( °٢° )  
**

**R&R Ja Ne Everyone! ^.^**


	9. Airport

**It's late, I know it is. I know that it is beyond late. No I am not giving this story line up! It's mine!**

**Paulo: Her story!**

**Scott: Don't ask for it, they won't give it to you.**

**Paulo and Ali: *clutching story and hissing***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I own this story! Don't ask for it! *hiss***

* * *

"I need you to drop me off at the airport." Naruto said as he lugged his suitcases down the stairs and to the door. "Naruto, I said I'm sorry, why are you leaving?" Kyuubi asked desperately as he saw the determined look on Naruto's face. "Kyuubi, I thought I already told you. I couldn't care less if you said you were sorry or not. I'm leaving because I got a scholarship, that's it." Naruto answered, but anyone could tell that it wasn't the only reason that he was leaving.

"Is it because I slept with Sasuke?"

"No, it's because Sasuke fucked you." Naruto answered bitterly as he got out the door. "Naruto, it's been over 6 months, if Sasuke hasn't come then it's because he has a good reason. He loves you." Kyuubi defended him.

"Yes because someone who loves sleeps with your brother." Naruto said sarcastically. Kyuubi opened his mouth to protest but Naruto cut him off. "Are you taking me to the airport or not?" Naruto bit out harshly. Kyuubi sighed in defeat, but he had no reason to look down. He had slept with his little brother's boyfriend. Not only that, but he had plotted to do it. He had plotted to actually destroy his little brother's heart and relationship. "Fine, I'll drive you." Kyuubi said as he grabbed his car keys and tried to help Naruto with his baggage but he wouldn't let him.

They got into the car and they started to drive to the airport. The ride was long and silent and Naruto just spent his time looking out the window, glaring at whatever blurred by them as they drove.

"You can't hate me forever." Kyuubi said breaking the silence. "I can try," Naruto responded angrily, Kyuubi talking was interrupting his attempts to completely ignore him. "Can you at least try to forgive me, it's been half a year and–"

"Yes, Kyuubi because every brother who's had their boyfriend sleep with their brother isn't allowed to hold a grudge. They just forgive and forget and then everything's all better. Why do you care if I forgive you or not? You obviously didn't care about me when you were fucking the person I loved, the person I still love with all my heart. But guess what? He chose you, not me, you! So if I want to hold a grudge, don't tell me I can't. It's the least you could let me do." Naruto yelled at him. The car then went silent and the only thing you could hear was the zipping of the wind as it passed them and the occasional car horn.

"You're right, but I still love you. I was just blinded by jealousy." Kyuubi said and he spared Naruto a glance. He was crouched over and looking out the window. "Sasuke broke up with me because I cheated on him with Suigetsu. But then I saw how he treated you and how he started to look at you with that really special look in his eyes and I noticed. Suigetsu didn't look at me like that, but Sasuke did at one point, but not like he did you. When he looked at me, it was only a fraction of how he looks at you. The difference was that he thought he loved me, but he really does love you.

He probably has a really good reason for not being here. I'm really am sorry Naruto, but even if I did what I did, I still love you. You're my little brother and I cannot believe that I got so ridiculously jealous over Sasuke. To me, he wasn't worth losing the part of you that you have given me. I lost your trust, I lost my little brother. I was really stupid to do that. I'm so, so sorry, Naruto. Sasuke is too, probably, if possible, more than I am. He really loves you, and the minute he finds out about you leaving, he's going to come after you. He will always love you, and I will too." Kyuubi finished as tears rolled down his cheeks. Naruto brought his knees up on the car seat and hugged them tightly as the tears poured out of his eyes. _I will always love him too, always. _Naruto said as he cried a little harder.

They sat in silence, but the tears kept going until they finally got to the airport. Naruto wiped his eyes furiously and got out and took his luggage from the trunk. He looked at Kyuubi sadly. "Bye, Kyuu." He answered giving him an actual smile and closing the door. Kyuubi's eyes widened and he looked through the window to see Naruto walking into the airport. Kyuubi pulled away from the driveway. Maybe Naruto hadn't forgiven him completely, but at least Kyuubi knew that his brother still cared for him.

Naruto took out his boarding pass and his passport and went through the metal detectors. (1) He went to his gate and sat down waiting, looking out the giant glass window at the dark night sky, the airport was almost deserted since it wasn't any holiday or anything. It was always easier to fly overnight, that way he could just sleep throughout the whole plane ride. He hugged his knees and gazed at the airplanes taking off sadly. Kyuubi's words rang in his head. He loved his older brother, but it still hurt. It would hurt anyone really. Then the part about Sasuke loving him, the thought of it brought even more tears to his eyes and he just kept blinking them away.

He was starting over, that meant no more crying about Sasuke or Kyuubi. He wasn't going to cry for that anymore. It already happened and he couldn't do anything about it so, all he could do was try to forget it and if he couldn't forget it, then maybe he could just ignore it. Ignore his sadness, his anger, his betrayal, and of course, his love for Sasuke. But then again he did say try, not do. It isn't exactly the easiest thing to forget the person you love with all your heart and soul.

Ugh, all this thinking about Sasuke was getting Naruto depressed and he didn't want to start all over depressed. He got up and went over to a Coffee shop and ordered a caramel coffee. He sipped at it quietly and started to walk back to his seat.

* * *

Sasuke's heart was hammering as he raced through the airport. What if Naruto wasn't there? He passed gate after gate, frantically looking for blue eyes and blonde spiked hair. It was easy and fast since the airport was almost completely empty. He kept running and his vision started to blur. What if he never saw Naruto again? His vision blurred even more. No he wasn't going to let that happen. He wiped his eyes and suddenly crashed into someone and there was suddenly hot coffee all over the front of his shirt. It was hot and it burned. "Watch it!" He growled out and then suddenly the fact that his skin was practically sizzling didn't matter. Nothing mattered to Sasuke as much as the person that was standing right in front of him. There was the beautiful tan, and the amazing golden hair and those dazzling cerulean eyes that he loved gazing in, and was gazing into right now.

"S-Sasuke?!" Naruto squeaked and Sasuke almost died hearing that sweet voice that he hadn't heard in over 6 months. He ignored the way that the shirt was clinging to him and wrapped his arms around Naruto, burying his face into Naruto's neck, inhaling that delicious scent that had been stuck in his head since he had least seen him. "Naruto, I've missed you so much." Sasuke said into his neck.

Naruto was blushing furiously, feeling Sasuke's breath tickling his neck. Wait, what was he doing just letting Sasuke hug him like this? Sasuke had slept with his brother, he had lied to him, he had manipulated and used him. Why was Naruto not saying anything?!

And with that said Naruto pushed Sasuke away, glaring at him but the blush still there across his cheeks. "What are you doing here?" Naruto asked angrily.

"I wanted to stop you, to see you." Sasuke said almost pleading for Naruto to believe him.

"It's been 6 months, and you want to see me now? You want to stop me now? Why didn't you stop me when I told you that, that" Naruto choked on the words a little bit. "I love you."

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat at hearing those words. Naruto hadn't even said 'loved' he said 'love'. As in, he still loved him, he felt the same way that Sasuke felt about Naruto and he couldn't be happier. "I'm sorry, you kissed me so suddenly and I was being incredibly and stupidly slow. I wanted to tell you so badly how I felt but after I got out of the hospital Itachi wouldn't let me leave. He would let me out of the freaking house. I just got out now." Sasuke said.

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked a little bit scared and hopeful. Sasuke smiled at him, and then everything seemed to happen so slowly. An airplane took off and drowned out everything that came out from Sasuke's pink thin lips. But even the plane couldn't stop Naruto from feeling what happened next.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around his waist and brought him close, smiled at him and then leaned in and captured his lips. A hand came up to cradle the back of his head, and bury itself into his hair. Their lips molded together perfectly and the roar of the airplane didn't bother either of them. It was only the two of them; they were the only ones there.

Sasuke moaned at the feeling of having the lips that had been haunting his every dream pressed so firmly against his. But it wasn't enough. After 6 months of not seeing the person he loved, a simple chaste kiss wasn't enough. He slipped his tongue out and ran it across Naruto's lips.

That's when Naruto realized exactly what was happening. He was letting himself be swept off his feet with one kiss from a person who broke his heart. He placed his hands on Sasuke's chest and pushed his love away and ended their sweet kiss. "Stop it." He said, earning a confused look from Sasuke. "Stop playing with my feelings. I'm not going to let you hurt me again. I'm leaving for New York; I'm not staying with you."

Those words shattered Sasuke's heart and he couldn't believe his ears. "Naruto, I know I hurt you, and I don't deserve your love but I really do love you!" Sasuke said pleading. Just then the lady at the front of the gate called for Naruto's flight and Naruto turned around to go and leave but a hand clasping his wrist stopped him. "I love you, I need you. I want you. Please stay."

Naruto felt tears start to prickle his eyes. Sasuke, the person he loved with all his heart, was pleading with him. He was begging him to stay and to not leave him, he was begging for his love. Naruto didn't want to say no to him but, he couldn't just go back to him. He had forgiven him, because it was hurting not too. But what about his scholarship? His new life? He couldn't give that up, could he?

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto said. "I forgive you, but I can't stay with you. I can't get hurt again. If you really do love me, then you'll just forget about me." Naruto said and with that he pulled his hand out of Sasuke's grip and walked towards the gate. The flight attendant took his pass and wished him a pleasant flight. All Sasuke could do was watch as Naruto walked away, and out of his life.

He saw Naruto go through the chamber and turn the corner, and with that Sasuke then saw the last of his spiked blonde hair disappear. He sat down on a chair and just stared out the giant window and Naruto's plane. He felt a hand on his shoulder and was surprised to find it belonged to his brother who was shocked to see him. "What are you doing here, where's Naruto?" Itachi asked concerned. Even the strange concerned voice of his brother didn't snap Sasuke out of his trance.

"He's on that plane and he's not coming back." Sasuke said.

Itachi knelt in front of his little brother and looked at him sadly. "Are you just going to let him go?" He asked. "No, I'm going to forget him because I love him." He answered and shocked Itachi.

Itachi brushed his fingers against his cheeks and Sasuke was about to ask why when he noticed that he was crying. He was actually crying. It was so odd; it didn't feel like he was crying. What he felt was immense sadness, and immense pain. He then heard the rumbling of the plane and he looked past his older brother and saw Naruto's plane fly off to New York. That's when he felt the tears pour out. He clutched his brother's shoulders and cried, as if he was a child again, and he didn't care who saw or what his brother thought of him. Right now, the only thing he wanted to do was cry and let everything out.

* * *

He and his brother got into his car and drove home in silence. Itachi didn't say anything because he knew it would just cause his little brother to go into tears again. It had been the first time that Sasuke had ever cried like that in front of Itachi. Hell it had been the first time he had shown so much emotion since Itachi killed their parents.

"I hate being in love." He heard Sasuke mumble. "I'm never doing it again." He added.

Itachi couldn't help but smile, he knew that it was just the anguish and heart break in Sasuke that was talking, but he knew that what his little brother was saying was a lie. He knew that Sasuke would fall in love again. He kept driving in silence, if he said that Sasuke would love again then it would just upset him.

Naruto boarded his plane and sat down next to the window. He looked out the window and was surprised to see that Sasuke was still sitting there. Then his heart broke even more as he saw silent tears roll down Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke…was crying for him. The plane started to take off and the jet engines roared to life drowning out the sounds of his sobs. He buried his face into his knees and sobbed his heart out. Remember how he said it was better to fly overnight because it would be easier and he would just sleep throughout the flight. It was actually the opposite; he couldn't sleep throughout the whole plane ride. Actually he couldn't really sleep well for the next 5 years.

* * *

**(1)I know they wouldn't let anyone pass through after the detectors and stuff but this is FANFICTION!**

**I know it's late and short and I'm sorry but I will try to update as soon as possible. Curse you high school!**

**Ja Ne please Review so I know if you guys are still reading this! ^.^**


	10. Secretary

**Heyyyyy! It's late, I know!**

_**PLEASE READ**_**: During the 20's of each month I will update all my stories! I'm sorry it seems really suckish, but high school has become too much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was currently walking towards the terminal gate that he had to go to when his phone rang.

"Hello?" Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke, are you there?" Itachi's voice asked.

"I'm obviously speaking to you." Sasuke said rolling his eyes at his brother. He could practically hear Itachi frown through the phone, exaggeration of course.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi said, now it was Sasuke's turn to frown. "I meant are you there at the airport." Itachi corrected.

"Yes, I got here a while ago." Sasuke said. There was period of silence and Sasuke was dreading Itachi's next question which he already had a pretty good idea to what it was. He knew it would just bring up bad memories. Of course Itachi never disappointed so Sasuke had to suppress the urge to groan as he heard Itachi's voice crackle through the phone speaker again.

"Sasuke, are you sure you want to make the deal _today_ of all days?" Itachi's voice asked through the phone.

"Itachi, I'm already at the airport. If I were even to want to change my mind, I wouldn't be able to. I'm fine, it's been five years. I don't care anymore." Sasuke said in complete monotone. He heard Itachi chuckle and he felt the urge to frown. "Oh Sasuke, how many times are you going to lie to yourself?" He asked. Sasuke sighed before muttering a goodbye and flipping his phone shut. He set his briefcase down by his chair and leaned his head on the back of the uncomfortable small seat he was sitting in while waiting for his plane to arrive.

It's been five years since that incident and Sasuke was as cold and bitter as ever. Today would mark the five years of the airport incident. After crying in front of his brother for what seemed like hours to Sasuke, he just clammed up again. He didn't show any emotion besides anger or frustration. Naruto never called, mailed or anything not to him and if he did to his brother Sasuke wouldn't know. It's not that Sasuke lost all contact with Kyuubi, he just couldn't bear to be anywhere near him because of all the memories that flooded back when he was near him. And even avoiding Kyuubi was hard, he had started dating Itachi and they had really hit it off. They had hated each other at the start but now couldn't keep their hands of off each other.

He was now the most active of the owners of Uchiha Corps. Itachi did most of the work at home through his laptop and after the incident with Naruto, Sasuke was the one that went on the business trips and he was the one that closed the deals. He was now going to New York to strengthen his company over there, which was named Sound for the fact that they were invested in technology. Before you ask, yes Sasuke's heart always skipped a beat when he thought there could be a sliver of hope that he would run into Naruto there. But then he would remember everything he did to Naruto and those hopes died down with ease.

All in all, Sasuke was…well Sasuke again. When he was with Naruto he had changed but now he was back to his gloomy self and that was all there was to it. He was a single as ever, though his 'stupid', as he put it, assistant was always trying to make moves on him. He was a nice looking guy, but he looked way to much like Naruto, the same vibrant hair color and the blue eyes. Whenever he looked at him, he could feel his heart quicken in pace and he would be lying if he said he never wanted to jump Deidara's bones. He hadn't gotten laid since he last saw Naruto, well that's a lie. He had slept with a bunch of people to try and forget Naruto but it just felt so wrong.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as he felt a warm body straddle him. He opened his eyes and didn't even flinch when he saw Deidara's vibrant blue eyes right in front of him. His face pulled into a scowl almost immediately, "Off. Now." Sasuke growled out.

"Awww, that's not nice!" Deidara teased. Sasuke pushed him off gracefully before standing and picking up his briefcase. Just as he got up, the flight attendant called for his flight. He got up and was followed by a pouting Deidara. He took his seat and waited for the plane to take long. He watched as people filed into the plane and reluctantly sighed as he heard the familiar ding of the seat belt sign but he was already wearing it. The plane started to rock a little as it started to go, faster and faster. It took off and Sasuke relaxed as they leveled out in the sky. He closed his eyes and just slept the ride away.

Sasuke was awakened by the screeching sound of the plane landing. His heart was pounding in his ears as he heard the voice of the captain sound through the plane speakers. "We have just arrived at JFK airport. We hoped you enjoyed your flight and thank you for flying with us."

* * *

He was in New York. Oh dear god, he was in New York. The stupid annoying voice wouldn't stop reminding him of the obvious fact. He knew he was in freaking New York. But it didn't just tell him that. It kept saying 'Naruto's in New York too, he's here, you're here, you're both here!' it yelled and Sasuke mentally growled at it to shut up. He quickly left the plane and got into a cab and drove to the company. His suitcases had been sent to the hotel he was staying at so all he wanted to do was go to the company building and see what state of progress his workers were in.

He paid the cab driver and stepped out of the cab. He walked straight into the building and rode the elevator to the top floor where his office was. He vaguely wondered where Deidara was and then shrugged it off knowing the blonde was probably o n his way here as he walked to his office. He ignored the ogling eyes that were so obviously eye-fucking him as he walked by. He heard the giggles and the squeals and had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. No wonder he had to move here and put this company in order, first he would do was fire all those stupid young female workers for there stupidness.

He closed the door to his office with a slight slam and sank into his comfy black chair. He placed his briefcase on his desk and then flicked it open. He pulled out his laptop and a small pair of square glasses and slipped them on. His long fingers making quick work of the keyboard and typing away at all the documents that he needed to finish. Just as he finished a document his phone buzzed in his pocket.

"What?" He snapped into the phone, he had a lot of work to do and he didn't need the unnecessary distractions. "So I take it your plane ride was unpleasant?" Itachi asked and Sasuke could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "What is it Itachi?" Sasuke asked angrily, already debating whether or not to just flip his phone shut and cut Itachi's call short.

"Just wanted to know how your trip went."

"It went fine." Sasuke said through clenched teeth. "Is that all?" He growled after small period of silence.

"No actually, it isn't." Itachi said. "How are you doing?" Itachi asked. "Itachi, I'm busy. I don't need thi—"

"Seriously Sasuke, just take care of yourself." Itachi interrupted before Sasuke just heard dial tone.

Sasuke sighed heavily, leaned back and ran a hand through his black hair. He just wanted to forget the whole thing. Forget the way he loved holding Naruto. Forget the way that their lips fit together perfectly. Forget the way his eyes would light up when he was with him, the way they would water when he made upset. Forget the whole thing, the whole airport incident. Forget the way that he just wanted to pull Naruto into his arms and never let go. Forget how much he loved him. Forget him. Completely.

Sasuke, again, caught up in his wanting to forget moments failed to realize his office door open and Deidara sneaking up on him. He only noticed Deidara when they were face to face and Deidara's hands were planted on the chairs arms at his sides, enclosing him. Deidara's breath fanned his lips.

"Did Itachi tell you the news?" Deidara asked, still not moving at all.

"What news?" Sasuke asked not really fazed by the way they were practically kissing, already used to Deidara's annoying ways of affection since he did it almost every time they saw each other. Scratch that, he didn't almost do it every time; he did do this every time he saw Sasuke.

"I'm not your secretary anymore!" Deidara whined as he then sat in Sasuke's lap, straddling him. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, he didn't like the sound of that. Deidara might have annoyed him to no end, but he was tolerable. Every other assistant he had had annoyed him to the point where he violently fire them. Plus, Deidara was efficient at doing his work, he always got his thing in on time and was great at what he did.

"Then what are you?" He asked.

"If you'd let me, your lover." Deidara teased rolling the word 'lover' in his mouth. "Seriously speaking Deidara. What are you now?" Sasuke asked, his patience drawing the tiniest bit thinner,

"I'm you're presenter. I'll be presenting your projects and every other thing like that. Itachi said it would help with your stress levels." Deidara said.

"So who's the secretary?" Sasuke asked as if the question pained him. "Some rookie." Deidara said sadly, turning the chair so that the back faced the door. "So how bout a goodbye kiss?" He teased but was completely serious as he leaned down, swiped Sasuke's glasses off and captured Sasuke's lips in a small tantalizing kiss. Moving his lips over Sasuke's in a soft refreshing way. Sasuke just sat there, kissing him back slightly since it would make Deidara leave him alone. Deidara cupped his face and pulled him closer, running his tongue over his lips. Sasuke's glasses were closed around Deidara's pinkie, daggling as they kissed. Deidara moaned as Sasuke opened his mouth. Sasuke lazily fought for dominance as Deidara kissed him moaning into his mouth.

"I'm the new secr— Oh I'm sorry."

Sasuke's eyes popped open and his heart quickened. Deidara glared at the secretary but Sasuke had yet to move. Deidara climbed off of Sasuke and walked out of the office, "I'll be back tomorrow, you have a presentation scheduled for tomorrow so make sure to finish that." Deidara called and shut the door behind him leaving Sasuke and his new secretary alone.

Sasuke's heart was racing a mile per hour. He didn't know what the hell he was going to do. Oh wait he did know. He was going to get on the first plane back to Japan, find Itachi and torture him before killing and castrating him. He was going to film the whole thing and watch it over and over and over again. The jackass did this on purpose. He said he wanted Sasuke to heal and to get over his loss. How the fuck was he suppose to do that when his fucking loss was his new secretary.

Sasuke new that deliciously sweet voice anywhere and he didn't want to turn around because he might disappear like a dream. Oh well, it seemed like Sasuke didn't have to turn around because his secretary walked around and their eyes met. Breaths hitched and hearts quickened and all Sasuke could say was, "Get to work." Oh course he would say something as stupid and meaningless and heartless as that.

No, 'I love you', no 'I missed you', no 'I want you back'. No it had to be 'Get to work'.

"Sasuke? What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked, Sasuke didn't miss the way that his voice cracked and he sounded like he was on the verge of screaming and crying at the same time.

"I'm the owner of Sound Inc." Sasuke answered coldly, he didn't want to sound like this but all the emotions were flooding back and the hurt as well. He was so hurt he didn't want Naruto to know how broken he had left him.

"But, but, that's—"

"Not fair? Impossible? I don't care what it is, just get to work. You heard Deidara, I have a presentation tomorrow. Find out when exactly." Sasuke ordered and he wanted to freaking slap himself so badly.

"The guy you were just making out with?!" Naruto asked angrily.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Sasuke asked and he felt a pinch of guilt for sounding so cocky and cold hearted.

"Actually I couldn't care less." Naruto said and that cracked Sasuke's heart a little. "I have a boyfriend, thank you very much. I'll get started on your schedule now, Mr. Uchiha." Naruto said, spitting his name coldly.

Now, now Sasuke's heart was broken. Again.

* * *

**I'm soooo mean! But don't worry, this is SasuNaru for a reason!**

**Paulo: I want to kill you!**

**Scott: I wan to let him kill you.**

**Ali: And I want a flying unicorn to bring me my own Derek Hale! But it's not gonna happen. T.T**

**Ja Ne ^.^ PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Matt

**It's so unbearably late. I know. I am really, really, extremely sorry. But now it's back. So on with the story that will now be regularly updated. Also thanks to everyone who still messaged me after all this time, really makes me feel good to know that you guys still like reading this story.**

**Paulo: Please forgive her.**

**Scott: Don't stop reading! There will now be regular updates!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

_It had been a year since Naruto had stepped off that airplane and arrived at JFK. He was more than overwhelmed and he could feel his body ache from staying up throughout the whole flight, refusing to fall asleep or even close his eyes because every time that he did, Sasuke's face would be there. Even now he still got a few dreams each night where Sasuke would show up and make him feel things. Beautiful things. He'd make him feel loved. _

_ Of course, then Naruto would wake up and he would be along in his dorm with Sasuke halfway around the world probably already forgetting him. He hadn't really kept contact with anyone back home, Kyuubi would occasionally get an email from him telling him he was fine, but that was it. He never messaged Sasuke; he had just cut off all ties. _

_College was alright, great in fact. He had made tons of friends and a few guys had already asked him out but when they had it was too early. But now a year had passed. It wasn't too early anymore._

_ He started dating and then he had met Matt. Matt was simply amazing. He had dark, jet black hair and the brownest eyes Naruto had ever seen but they were speckled with little bits of honey. He liked him immediately after their first date. But whenever Matt tried to touch him, intimately, he would stop. He had thought maybe it was too early. _

_ "I'm sorry." _

_ "Is it because of that guy, Sasuke?" Matt had asked as he held him tightly. _

_ "Yea, it's not you. I'm really sorry but I can't seem to forget him."_

_ "Didn't you tell me that you told him to forget you? Has he called?" Matt asked._

_ "No._

_ "Emailed?"_

_ "No."_

_ "Has he even tried t contact you in any way whatsoever, through your brother at least?" Matt asked. _

_ "No, he hasn't." Naruto said defeated. _

_ "I think he took your advice. Maybe you should take it too. Forget about him." _

_And Naruto did. Well he tried to; he had just pushed all his memories away. Not trying to remember anything and just never touching those memories. Then everything got better. Forgetting Sasuke helped. He and Matt were now together for 2 years and it was freaking great._

_But then his tuition money had started to get a little higher and even though the money saved up was enough for school, it wasn't enough for him to live on. So he and Matt had started to look for a job for him. They had found one in Sound Inc. where the pay was extremely good and all Naruto had to do was take calls, maybe a few presentations and files. He had wondered why the pay was so high but then he learned it was because he was going to be the owner's secretary and as he was leaving the building he had heard rumors that the boss was a hard nut to crack. However, that didn't stop him. He applied and he had gotten the job, he had thought that it would be smooth sailing from here._

* * *

But now this had happened. He was here, as a secretary, Sasuke's secretary. All the unwanted memories that had had kept locked up hit him at full speed when he had seen him. Then it had hurt so much when Sasuke acted incredibly cold towards him. Matt had been right. Sasuke had taken is advice. He had forgotten him. He had forgotten how he loved him. How he would always love him. Or so he had claimed.

"Your relationship status isn't of any concern to me, Mr. Uzumaki. Now, as I said before Deidara said there is a presentation for you to finish." Sasuke said as he looked back at his laptop. He was about to start typing again but glared when he finally noticed his vision was blurred. He hadn't really noticed, the emotions had overwhelmed him and Naruto really didn't look blurry to him, but now that the adrenaline had left his system, he immediately noticed.

"I don't know where he is, and I only saw him for like a split second." Naruto protested, drawing back Sasuke's attention. "Fine, follow me." He said before getting up and heading towards the door with Naruto following him as if it hadn't been five years since he last saw him.

"Has anyone seen Deidara?" He asked loudly as he entered a room filled with cubicles that were incredibly well space that they seemed to be offices on of their own. "He should be in his new office sir." A women replied. "And where is that?" Sasuke asked, not familiar with the building yet. "It should be next to yours sir." She answered before going back to work.

He turned around and headed back to his office and was surprised when he found the women was right. He hadn't noticed that door nicely spaced next to his. "How convenient." Naruto muttered behind him. Sasuke resisted the urge to smirk at his obvious jealousy.

He knocked twice but got no answer. He then walked in and Naruto followed. Sasuke glared as he saw Deidara asleep on a couch opposite to his desk that had at least two files that needed to be completed. He looked around the room and still hadn't found his glasses from when Deidara had kissed him

"Deidara." He said as he shook the younger man. "Unnn… noo." He whined and Naruto huffed. "So professional." He said as he looked the man over.

"He might not look it but he is more than efficient. He used to be my secretary until Itachi switched his position." Sasuke explained as he shook the man harder. "Noo! I don't wanna Sasuke!" Deidara protested as he turned to his side.

"Get up Deidara." Sasuke said a little louder. Deidara sat up and looked at Sasuke who was only inches away from his face since he was standing over him, thus failing to see Naruto in the room. ""Why don't you come down here with me? Or better yet, come down on me?" Deidara asked, before Sasuke or Naruto could say anything, Deidara had grabbed Sasuke's collar and pulled him down, causing him to lose his balance and fall onto him. "Not funny." Sasuke replied calmly as he hoisted himself up with his arms on either side of Deidara's head. "I'm not laughing, Sasuke." Deidara said as he whispered Sasuke's name into his ear.

"Deidara, I came here for a reason." Sasuke explained calmly.

"Is it me?" He teased as he tangled his hand into Sasuke's hair, Naruto standing there and silently fuming.

"No." Sasuke said monotonously. "Aww, and here I thought you were here to have fun with me. Can we still do that anyway?" Deidara asked as he brought their faces closer together. "No, I just need my glasses." Sasuke said, not at all bothered by the proximity of their faces. "These?" Deidara said as he signaled to the collar of his shirt where Sasuke's glasses hung. "Yes those." Sasuke said as he made a move to grab them. Deidara beat him to it and held them tightly in his hand, but not hard enough to damage them.

"Kiss me." Deidara said, grinning. Naruto froze.

"What?" Sasuke asked, beating Naruto to the punch, he only stood there like a gaping fish.

"I said, kiss me. Then I'll give you your glasses back." Deidara said. _He's not gonna do that is he? _Naruto thought. _Not with me here, rig-_

"Fine." Sasuke agreed, already used to Deidara's little games. He leaned down and just as their lips where about to touch, just a move away Naruto snatched the glasses out of Deidara's hand. "Here." He growled. _Now you won't have to kiss him_ He added in his head.

"And you are?" Deidara sneered, pissed that this moment had been interrupted, especially when moments in which Sasuke complied were rare to him. "The guy that's replacing you." Naruto bit back.

"And to Sasuke?" Deidara asked, wondering why he had done what he done if Sasuke was just his boss. "Nobody." He grit out before Sasuke could say anything. "Oh, I see." Deidara said smirking and turning back to Sasuke who was getting off of him, being that he didn't have to kiss him anymore for his glasses.

"No you don't." Was the only warning that they got before Sasuke was pulled down hard and his lips crashed onto Deidara's. Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped while Sasuke just looked a little surprised at Deidara's nerve.

"Mmm." Deidara moaned into the kiss and he coaxed Sasuke to play. Sasuke's eyes started to close before he heard a small whimper. He snapped his eyes opened and he looked at Naruto, whose face shined with hurt. He had expected him not to care, not to be bothered. He was the one that told Naruto to forget. So why was he hurt, why did he have this pained look in his eyes?

He pulled back.

"Aww, so soon?" Deidara whined. "No more games for today Deidara." Sasuke said as he got off the couch, taking his glasses from Naruto's hand. "You need to teach him what to do. I need him to be as efficient as you were when you had the job. And stop napping." Sasuke said, glaring at him, for the last bit. He slipped his glasses on and walked out the door. Sparing Naruto a glance, but ultimately leaving him with Deidara.

"Heard that?" Deidara asked Naruto teasingly.

"Yea, he said teach me how to work." Naruto said, not wanting to look at the guy.

"Not that part," Deidara said with a grin. "No more games, _for today._"

"So these are little games that you play?" Naruto asked, though you could somewhat hear the sadness and hurt in his voice.

"Yup. I've known the icicle for about 2 years now, started these games around a year ago. He was a bit surprised when I _first_ kissed him. But wanna know the best part?" He asked, smirking. "Not really." Naruto wanted to say, but that was rude and it would probably arise suspicion in Deidara. Instead he asked what.

"He never once protested."

"Could you just teach me how to do my job already?" Naruto asked rudely, not even caring that his first impression with Deidara was going downhill and fast. "Oh, did I strike a nerve?" The other blonde asked.

"Maybe." Naruto bit back before stopping himself. What was he doing? He had an incredibly fine boyfriend and he was getting worked up because this one guy had kissed his ex who he hadn't seen in five years, his ex who he shouldn't have cared about for five years, in front of him?!

"I wonder why." Deidara said as he got up and stretched.

"Actually I know why, Na-ru-to." Deidara said, "I'm the one that helped Itachi with this little thing of his, but I never really had the whole story. Then I put the pieces together, from the talks me and Sasuke had about this mysterious lover when we first met and everything that Itachi had told me."

"Sasuke told you about me?" Naruto asked surprised, a little bubble of happiness blowing up in him.

"Yea, he told me how_ you_ left him at the airport even though he tried to explain that his brother had his under house arrest for six months because of the car accident he was in to protect _you_. And last but not least how _you and you alone_ broke his heart and threw the little bits and pieces into his face when _you_ told him that if he really loved _you_ then he'd forget." Deidara said angrily.

Naruto's bubble popped just like that. A wave of rage hit him immediately. "You don't know shit! You don't even know what happened between all that. Don't try to act like you know me, like you know Sasuke." Naruto yelled at him.

"I know what happened between all that. He tried to get revenge on his cheating boyfriend a.k.a your brother and then it backfired because he fell in love with you. Of course you brother meddled and made a mess of things. Not to mention you went running to you friend to have pity sex and then Sasuke saved you dumbass. Then he got _hit by a fucking car_!" Deidara yelled. "I know Sasuke! Maybe more than you do!"

Naruto saw red and he lunged.

* * *

Sasuke had walked into his office to finish what he had been working on when not two minutes later there was a knock on his door. He opened it to find a tall man with black hair and brown eyes, holding a bag. "Can I help you?" Sasuke asked.

"Sorry to bother you, umm, sir. But they told me I could find Naruto here." The man answered.

"What business do you have with Naruto?" Sasuke asked, immediately protective of him, though he shouldn't have been.

"He forgot something; I'm just here to give it to him." He said as he held up the bag.

"Hn. Follow me." Sasuke said as they walked to Deidara's office. The closer they got they could yelling get louder and louder.

"Maybe more than you do!" Sasuke heard Deidara yell, then it was followed by a loud crash. "What's going on?!" The guy asked.

"We are about to find out." Sasuke grunted as he opened the door and revealed Naruto and Deidara rolling around the floor trying to pin the other long enough to strike. Naruto was able to get on top and was about to punch him when He was yanked back by the man. Deidara seeing his opportunity punched him in the face, sending both tumbling back. Naruto landed in between the legs of the man that had come and Deidara was currently being hauled up by Sasuke.

"Why were you fighting?! You never fight!" The man said as he held Naruto's face in his hands and looked at the small red mark on his jaw.

"Who are you?" Deidara asked.

"This is Matt, my boyfriend."' Naruto answered.

Sasuke swore he felt his heart stop.

* * *

**Well, umm AWKWARD!**

**Paulo: Indeed. **

**Scott: This is going to get fighty again. **

**Ali: Real fighty, real fast.**

**Review and tell me, who is still reading this story, probably just a handful lol. My fault!**


	12. Ex

**We hit out 200 review mark and that makes me want to cry. Hopefully we'll hit 300 if not, then at least close to Sasuke Sama. **

**Paulo: Anddd, this is my story! Who said it wouldn't be any good?! **

**Ali:…Me**

**Scott:…*raises hand***

**Paulo: What?! You too Scott?! Blue balls for a week!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I do own sparkly nail polish, yay!**

* * *

"Oh I see." Deidara said as he grinned looking at Naruto and then at his boyfriend. "Somebody doesn't know how to let go of the past do they?" He mocked as he stared at Naruto, both Sasuke and Matt were unsure of what Deidara meant but Naruto wasn't. He knew exactly what he was implying. "Screw you!" Naruto yelled as he got up and lunged at Deidara again, but he had already anticipated his move and was ready when he attacked. He stopped him quickly and was about to punch him when he was stopped.

"Hey! Stop!" Matt yelled before Sasuke could intervene.

"Why should I? He came at me first!" Deidara said.

"I don't care, don't touch him." Matt sneered in Deidara's face. "What, you wanna go now too pretty boy?" Deidara challenged.

"Maybe I do." Matt said as he raised his fist and thrust it towards Deidara's face

Sasuke caught it with ease.

"I saw that you didn't like when Uzumaki was hit. Well try and hit Deidara and you'll see how much _I _don't like it." Sasuke warned in a cold voicing making Matt rethink his plan. "Deidara, that was childish. Stop. Na- Mr. Uzumaki. Go home; you're obviously hurt, you haven't lost your job, because something tells me Deidara provoked it. But I expected better from _my _secretary." Sasuke said as he looked Matt in the eyes, his tone of voice reflected just how possessive Sasuke was but it didn't really prove anything.

"No, I'm fine." Naruto said standing up.

"No you're not." Sasuke and Matt said at the same time, with the same caring yet firm tone.

Naruto looked between the two, his eyes lingering on Sasuke more than his actual boyfriend. Deidara looked between the three and groaned quietly. "I'm going to take a break." He muttered as he passed Sasuke, who as soon as he heard what Deidara muttered reach out and grabbed his wrist. "You are going to my office." He said.

"Whoo! Angry sex!" Deidara cheered. Naruto tensed and Matt looked plainly confused, and Sasuke looked aggravated. "No Deidara, no angry sex." He said.

"Pity sex?"

"No."

"Office Sex?"

"No"

"Bo-

"Deidara, there is no sex." Sasuke said finally as he cut Deidara off. "Then what are we gonna do? I'm not going if we aren't gonna do something fun." Deidara retorted childishly. Sasuke leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Oh….OH…I'm ok with that. Really okay with that. I'll be at your office." Deidara said as he somewhat seemed to skip to Sasuke office. "Bye Naruto, and Matt." He called over his shoulder.

"Excuse Deidara, he usually isn't this unprofessional. Just let yourselves out." Sasuke said as he turned to leave. "I'm staying." He heard Naruto mutter under his breath as he passed him.

"Stubborn; like always, huh?" Sasuke said back before nodding, "Do what you want, I can get someone else to show you the ropes." Then he left to go to Deidara.

He opened the door to his office and saw Deidara sitting impatiently waiting for him. "So what did you want to talk about?" Deidara asked seriously once he saw Sasuke. He wasn't an idiot. He knew Sasuke wasn't in the mood for any of his games right now. "What was that?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"That was a scuffle, rough-housing, a fight, a ruckus." Deidara said sarcastically. "Deidara." Sasuke warned.

"That was me, evaluating Naruto." He answered afterwards. "And what exactly is your evaluation?" Sasuke asked.

"He shouldn't be here. I don't like him." Deidara said angrily, his voice full of actual hate. "Why?" Sasuke asked, surprised by Deidara's tone.

"He hurt you. A lot. Do you know how hard it was for anyone to ever approach you when you first started? It took me a year to actually get inside that barrier you put up. A year, Sasuke. I am not letting you put that stupid barrier back up just because He's back." Deidara spit out, he was now on his feet, standing in front of Sasuke.

"Deidara, it's no-

"Shut up Sasuke!" Deidara then yelled, making Sasuke actually close his mouth with an audible click of his teeth, "Don't tell me it's none of my business, because it fucking is. You're my closest friend, and I'm not letting him ruin that. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't be any of your concern. I hated it when you were closed up. When you weren't even you." Deidara said, his voice coming down to a soft and low tone, whereas it had started from yelling.

"I'm sorry, Deidara." Sasuke said and he pulled Deidara into an embrace, something that rarely happened between the two. "But, we won't fire him."

"I know."

"He already got the job."

"I know."

_"I still love him." _Sasuke thought.

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

"Naruto, why- what was that?" Matt asked as Naruto sat down at the secretary's desk.

"I don't know." Naruto responded.

"Yes you do. I've never seen you get into a fight. You never fight. So what made you change that?" Matt asked, his tone of voice clearly showed he wasn't planning on leaving until he got an answer.

"Sasuke's my boss. My ex, _that_ ex is my boss." Naruto said as he dropped his head into his hands.

"But, I don't understand. He's your ex, right?"

Naruto nodded.

"Then why were you fighting over him?" Matt asked, his eyes growing darker, with an emotion Naruto had never seen on Matt before, anger, actual anger.

"I was fighting over him, it was more about him." Naruto clarified.

"But why?" Matt demanded to know.

"Because, Deidara kept saying things about him and us, Sasuke and me."

"But there isn't any 'us' between you and Sasuke. Right?" Matt asked, feeling the need to actually clarify that fact.

"What? No, of course not. The only us here is between you and me. Sasuke and I, we ended a long time ago. We, there is no we." Naruto said.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Matt asked, his eyes narrowing.

"No! Well, I don't know. If I hadn't then I probably wouldn't have gotten into a fight with Deidara, but it's not that I want to. When I came to New York, I still loved him." Naruto replied honestly.

"I see." Matt said. "I brought you lunch by the way." He added as he set down the bag on the desk.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled. As he looked into the bag while Matt looked up. He saw Sasuke's door opening and he frowned. "Naruto." He said making Naruto look at him and away from the door. "I love you, you know that right?" He asked as he saw the door open more.

"Yeah, course. I love you too." Naruto said just as Sasuke was stepping out of his room.

Matt chose that moment to lean down and kiss him. It was a chaste kiss; but a kiss nonetheless and in front of Sasuke.

"Mine." He muttered unto Naruto's lips.

"Always." Was Naruto's response with a sweet lopsided smile as Matt pulled away.

"No PDA in the office!"

Naruto turned to see Deidara grinning widely; hanging off of Sasuke, an arm wrapped around his chest. Matt grinned. "See you at home." Matt said and pecked Naruto on the lips and walking away before Deidara could say anything.

"Hmmm, he's an okay boyfriend." Deidara mused.

Naruto's smile turned into a frown in an instant.

"I mean; I wouldn't date him since you know…" Deidara said as he patted Sasuke's chest; implying more than enough.

"Dei, there are files you have to complete." Sasuke said immediately as Deidara's hand started to snake inside of his suit.

"Yea yea, what about Naruto? Don't I have to train him?" Deidara asked as he and Naruto glared at each other; well Naruto glared more at the hand on Sasuke's chest.

"Are you going to attack each other again?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"No." Naruto said as Deidara said "Maybe."

That earned him a slight glare from Sasuke.

"Fine, I'll play nice." He reassured Sasuke. "Go; We'll be fine. You, mister, have to call you know who and thank for your little present." Deidara said as he pushed Sasuke towards his office. "Don't remind me." Sasuke muttered before going into his office. He cast Naruto a glance, making both their breaths hitch and Deidara noticed. "Go." Deidara said with a squeeze of his hand and Sasuke did.

"Okay; I'm sorry." Deidara said as Sasuke's door closed and he faced Naruto. His apology caught Naruto off guard. "I shouldn't have provoked you." He continued.

"But I'm not sorry about what I said because it's true." Deidara then added making Naruto scowl.

"However, I'm not going to let that interfere with me teaching you how to be a good secretary. I've dealt with Sasuke for two years. He is a huge asshole." Deidara said. "But, only when people deserve it. If you thought that this job was a slice of cake where you would just take a few calls or something; then you are completely wrong."

Naruto gulped.

"You are going to be working your not-so-cute ass off."

"Heyyy-"

"Don't worry though. I'll teach you everything you need to know and how to handle Sasuke."

"I don't want to 'handle' S-, my boss." Naruto said.

"Too bad. Look I know you guys have history; really suckish history but this is work. Don't forget that."

"Kinda hard to do that when your ex is your boss." Naruto muttered.

"No; It's only hard to do that when you're still in love with your ex, whose your boss." Deidara said grinning madly.

* * *

**Hi. Regents are over. 3 days of school left. Then freedom. Most likely another update soon. **

**FUCK YESSSS!**

**R&R Ja Ne ^.^**


End file.
